The Lost Princess
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Escapar de las dificultades no resuelve nada pero... ¿qué hacer entonces? Kushina es hija única del rey de Uzushiogakure. Cuando se entera de las intenciones de su padre de unirla con un príncipe extranjero, Kushina planea un escape que la lleva directamente al mejor amigo de su madre. Ella luchará por sobresalir en un mundo hombres, y contra sus nuevos sentimientos por Minato.
1. La Fuga

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y todo el mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-genio-lunático-fan de telenovelas mexicanas xD _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_AVISOS:_**

**_-_****_Mundo Alterno._**

_._

_._

_._

_"Los cuentos de hadas son bien ciertos. No porque nos digan que los dragones existen, sino porque nos dicen que podemos vencerlos"._

**_Gilberth Keith_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_1.- La fuga_

_._

El manto de la noche me seguía como una sombra incansable...

La oscuridad del lugar resultaba profunda y abrumadora, consumiéndolo todo como boca de lobo; un detalle que, sin duda, con infinita franqueza agradecía. Nubes de vapor escapaban con cada exhalación, dando muestra del frío ambiente asestado por las últimas y eternas noches del invierno.

El chorro de luz del último faro me incitaba a continuar, a sabiendas de que, después de haberlo pasado, las puertas que siempre habían protegido mi hogar quedarían muy atrás, rezagadas y sin posibilidad de detenerme. Bajando el camino, muy en el fondo, la luminiscencia del pueblo se alzaba como una mancha blancuzca y peculiar.

Las calles del poblado se encontraban desiertas y el silencio consumidor perturbaba mis sentidos. Lo único que conseguía escuchar era el canto incesante de los zapatos al correr y mi irregular respiración entrecortada. La enorme capa oscura que cubría mis hombros ondeaba al ritmo de mis zancadas, retrasándome en parte, exigiendo un esfuerzo mayor; era una mala suerte que esa misma noche vistiera el atuendo más pesado que poseía. En algún momento de mi extremo maratón, el gorro resbaló por mi cabeza, dejando al descubierto mi largo y odioso cabello rojo, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en ello. Tenía que moverme y rápido.

Me permití echar un vistazo a mi espalda y solté un suspiro al notar que ya no me seguían. Estaba cansada de correr, pero no debía detenerme, no ahora que las circunstancias jugaban en mi contra. La pendiente se volvió más inclinada y la inercia ayudó a mi cuerpo a seguir andando. No importaba si me seguían o no, necesitaba un lugar en dónde esconderme.

Frené en seco sobre la acera, inhalando el aire helado, luchando por recuperar el aliento. Con el rabillo del ojo distinguí el pequeño letrero que rezaba el nombre de la avenida. Estaba segura de que era aquella, pero no tenía idea de cuál era la casa.

_"Vamos, vamos. Recuérdalo"._

—¡Por allá!

Un grito rompió mi calma y, horrorizada, volví la cabeza hacia la oscuridad. No hizo falta un segundo vistazo. El porte apresurado y galante de aquellos caballeros disparó una dosis de adrenalina que me recorrió la sangre en cuestión de segundos.

_"¡Demonios! ¡Me han alcanzado!"._

Eché a correr de nuevo y, en un acto de cruel desesperación, conseguí resbalar hasta una puerta. No tenía idea de si me habían visto o no, pero si no era así, no faltaba mucho para que lo hicieran. Azoté los puños con demasiada fuerza, y poco temí hacer añicos la madera; sólo necesitaba un escondrijo, sólo eso y ya. Cualquiera puede hacerlo, ¿o no?

Al otro lado del umbral se escucharon pasos lentos y pesados. Un as de luz se coló por la rendija inferior de la puerta y supe que había alguien detrás.

—¡Abran! ¡Abran, por favor! —grité lastimando mis manos blancas. De todas maneras, ¿qué importaba ya? Si me atrapaban, eso resultaría mucho peor que un par de simples moretones.

Emitió un crujido sordo justo después del último grito y, de pronto, retrocedió lo justo para dejar ver a un hombre alto y de blanco cabello. Sus facciones morenas se crisparon en un gesto extraño y un suspiro de alivio se coló de entre mis labios. Había dado con el lugar correcto. Bajó la mirada, entornando los ojos oscuros y, como si no terminara de creérselo, se fijó mejor en mi rostro.

—¿Princesa Kushina?

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones —respondí sintiendo el corazón en la garganta—. ¡Escóndeme, por favor!

Sin tardanza, él se hizo a un lado, dejándome pasar, y acto seguido cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Su casa era pequeña y muy sencilla. El diminuto tamaño de aquel cuarto me desconcentró y comencé a sentirme asfixiada ante el poco espacio. En la mesa del fondo, una vela solitaria sobre un pequeño plato era la única que infundía un poco de iluminación a la habitación. Un armario, dos sillones, tres sillas, la mesa, y nada más. Esbocé una mueca, incrédula. ¿En dónde había quedado todo su dinero?

Llevé las manos a mi cuello y desabroché la capa de un tirón, sintiendo un peso menos encima; seguramente era eso lo que me asfixiaba. Podía percibir mis latidos en las sienes, taladrando mi cabeza sin cesar, pero me mordí el labio para no quejarme.

—Bueno, y ahora… —comenzó el hombre con voz grave—… ¿ya puedes decirme qué estás haciendo aquí?

Levanté la mirada, encontrándome con el fiero escrutinio de sus ojos.

—Lo siento, Jiraiya —me disculpé masajeándome el puente de la nariz. Un dolor de cabeza brutal se avecinaba, lo sabía—. Eres el único al que podía acudir.

Jiraiya caminó hasta una de las sillas y me la ofreció al instante. Observé el asiento y, sin pensarlo demasiado, me dejé caer encima de ella con poca elegancia, completamente exhausta. ¿A quién le importaban los modales ahora?

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó alzando las cejas.

Tragué saliva, aclarándome la garganta. Ni siquiera yo tenía muy en claro lo que había ocurrido. Luces doradas de candelabros, el inconfundible olor del cerdo asado al gusto, el sonido del vino burbujeando en las copas...

—Mi padre…

Sorprendiéndome, Jiraiya soltó una risa seca.

—Sí, claro. Debí saberlo.

Él sonreía abiertamente, disfrutando de algún chiste privado que no osaba compartir conmigo. Una punzada de rabia me invadió de pronto, erizándome el vello de los brazos.

—Él quiere que me case con el príncipe de la Arena —declaré tragándome la bilis que se había acumulado en mi garganta.

Ya no estaba frente a la corte; no habían personas que juzgaran más mi comportamiento. Jiraiya abrió los ojos por completo, sorprendido ante mis palabras, antes de esbozar una mueca de cansancio.

—¿Y sólo por eso...?

—¡¿Te parece poco?! —Estallé, soltando el reclamo en un grito bastante potente—. ¡Yo no quiero casarme! ¡Soy libre, y no quiero que nada de eso cambie! —Cerré los puños con fuerza, dejándome guiar por la fuerza apabullante de mis emociones—. Ya tenía todo listo… ¡Lo había preparado todo y sin consultarme! ¡No soy una más de sus marionetas!

Mi voz se apagó periódicamente hasta que volví a sentir el respaldo acogiendo mi cuerpo. No me había dado cuenta de que con cada grito me elevaba más en el asiento. El de blanco cabello me observó con ojos turbios, entornados; no como si estuviese confundido, sino como alguien que intenta hallar de inmediato la solución.

—Y por eso te escapaste —conjeturó.

Sosteniendo la cabeza entre ambas manos, asentí con pesadez. La agitación de mi pecho crecía a cada segundo, amenazando con derribarme de un momento a otro. Las sienes palpitaban de tal forma que parecían a punto de explotar. Para mi buena fortuna, Jiraiya no mencionó nada más. No podía decir que conocía al caballero por completo, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que aquel gesto significaba comprensión y respeto hacia mi albedrío.

En ese momento, como un intruso que perturba una burbuja, alguien tocó a la puerta con brusquedad. Sobresaltada, me estremecí y me puse de pie de inmediato cual resorte. El golpeteo de nudillos se repitió y los ojos de Jiraiya se conectaron con los míos.

—Por favor… no me delates —supliqué articulando con los labios. _Una princesa jamás suplica_, eso es lo que me habían enseñado pero, ¿a quién le importaba en realidad?

Jiraiya se movió muy rápido y de tal forma que sus pies no emitieron el menor susurro.

—Ve a esconderte… —me ordenó señalando el viejo armario con el dedo. Se giró hacia la puerta y se aclaró la voz—… ¡Voy! —añadió en voz más alta.

No lo pensé dos veces. Abandonando la silla, salí disparada hacia el mueble levantando la capa en el camino. El espacio era bastante reducido, pero me encerré en el ropero con rapidez, dejando la puerta ligeramente abierta. Las ropas de Jiraiya rozaban mi cabello y me acariciaban la cara, irritándome; aquello apestaba a perfume barato y a tabaco. Arrugué la nariz, asqueada ante el penetrante olor a moho y suciedad. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había limpiado ese lugar?

—Buenas noches, caballeros —La voz de Jiraiya se coló hasta mi posición. Sonaba tranquilo, apacible, y casi podía intuir la sonrisa socarrona en el tono. Negué con la cabeza y, sin poder evitarlo, sonreí. Detestaba admitirlo pero, imprimiendo un ligero esfuerzo, el viejo podía ser un gran actor cuando se lo proponía; no por nada formaba parte de la caballería principal de papá. Me acerqué hasta la rendija, dispuesta a espiar con la mayor discreción.

—Lord Jiraiya —Como un gesto natural, el guardia se inclinó ante el hombre en señal de respeto.

—Se le ha visto transitar a la princesa Kushina por este rumbo —prosiguió el otro con menos cortesía, abriéndose paso por la fuerza. Retrocedí al instante, tensándome al verlo ya dentro del cuarto. Su gran figura producía sombras extrañas que se proyectaban en la lejana pared amarillenta.

—Oiga, qué falta de educación —se quejó Jiraiya—. ¿Acaso no le enseñaron a respetar a sus mayores?

—Eso no es lo importante ahora, señor —le cortó el guardia con firmeza—. Sólo queremos que responda: ¿Ha visto a la princesa Kushina pasar por aquí?

Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una actitud defensiva. La forma en que torcía su boca dio aviso de que ya no actuaba; en realidad estaba molesto.

—No, por supuesto que no.

Volviéndose, el guardia le dirigió una mirada oscura. Sin duda el tamaño de aquel vasallo era considerable, pero no se comparaba a la estatura del viejo Jiraiya, aunque quizá...

—En tal caso —dijo—, no le molestará que revisemos su casa, ¿verdad? Si no tiene nada que esconder…

Mi corazón dudó un segundo antes de acelerarse hasta límites insospechados cuando, de una insolente manera deliberada, el guardia rodeó las sillas, aproximándose al armario que me servía de escondrijo. Aparté el rostro, luchando por permanecer inmóvil. Si me descubría, ese sería el final.

—No, no me importa en lo absoluto —gruñó Jiraiya con un gesto de indiferencia—. Pero lo cierto es que seguramente encontraran cosas que no van a gustarles… Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad acerca de cuál sería la la reacción del rey cuando llegue a enterarse de que han profanado la morada de uno de sus más fieles vasallos —se rascó la barbilla con los dedos, pensativo—. Mmm… me pregunto a quién le hará más caso… En todo caso, todavía está vigente la pena de muerte en la guillotina…

No hacía falta mirar para saber que el resto de los guardias habían comenzado a sudar frío. Por un instante el silencio los devoró, y a las sombras una sonrisa surcó mi rostro. Resultaba bastante divertido ver a Jiraiya nuevamente haciendo uso de sus influencias y títulos.

—Mmm… bueno… nosotros... —Intimidado, el guardia calló al no encontrar más palabras—. Supongo que usted es leal a la corona…

—Así es —asintió el viejo—, de la misma forma en que le soy leal al rey. No por nada di mi vida en favor de su ejército —Una carcajada brotó de los labios del individuo, aligerando el ambiente.

—… Podemos buscar en otro lado…

_"Se está dando por vencido"_, pensé, ahogando una risita.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí —Las sombras avanzaron hasta mi lugar y pude apreciar a mi encubridor mientras apoyaba la mano en el hombre de traje azul y lo empujaba discretamente hacia la puerta—. Miren, para que vean que no soy malo, puedo decirles que escuché gritar a las gallinas de mi vecino hace poco. Seguramente la chiquilla esa pasó por allí y las espantó. Si se apresuran podrán alcanzarla.

_"¿Chiquilla?"_ Fruncí el ceño, entornando los ojos. "_¿A quién llamas chiquilla?"_

—De acuerdo —El guardia asintió, abriéndose paso entre sus camaradas hasta la puerta. Sus hombros miraban hacia el suelo—. Lamentamos haberlo molestado, Lord Jiraiya.

—Ya, ya, no importa —los despidió con aire ausente—. Anden, y vayan a hacer su deber.

—¡Sí, señor!

Mi oreja permaneció adherida a la madera, atenta a cualquier sonido que pudiese captar. Los apresurados pasos se alejaron rápidamente y las voces perturbadas ahora llegaban desde afuera. Jiraiya cerró la puerta y suspiró, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

Incómoda, me revolví en el pequeño espacio, preparándome para abandonarlo. Empujé la portezuela y, en ese momento, una nueva luz apareció de pronto, bañando el lugar con un suave fulgor dorado. Caí hacia atrás en medio de las telas, alarmada al notar una presencia en la habitación.

—¿Padre? —Una cansada voz masculina rompió el silencio y estuve a punto de soltar un grito debido a ello, pero logré contenerme.

_"¡¿Padre?! ¡¿Era en serio?!"_

—Minato… —musitó Jiraiya tan espantado como yo, mirando inconscientemente en mi dirección—… ¡¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?!

El interpelado se acercó más a él hasta que por fin pude verle con claridad. Estaba de espaldas a mí pero, aún con la débil iluminación, era capaz de apreciar algunos detalles de su figura. Era bastante alto y delgado; el cuerpo esbelto y su espalda ancha saltaban a la vista, y a pesar de ello no parecía tener demasiado músculo; mechones de rebelde cabello rubio dorado refulgían a la poca luz que brindaba el pequeño quinqué que cargaba en la mano derecha.

—Escuché ruido y me desperté —se excusó él frotándose los ojos con la mano libre—. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó soltando un enorme bostezo.

—Nada importante —respondió Jiraiya acercándose al muchacho y, tomándole suavemente por los hombros, le obligó a dar la vuelta—. Anda, vuelve a dormirte. Recuerda: tienes que estar fuerte para lo de mañana.

El chico suspiró, emitió un bostezo más y, dándose por vencido, emprendió el camino de regreso justo por donde había venido. Sus pasos parecían tan poco firmes que daba la impresión que se caería en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo.

—De acuerdo —murmuró alejándose, mascullando un par de cosas ininteligibles.

Permanecí inmóvil, a la espera de algo más, pero no sucedió nada. Un calambre ascendió por toda la extensión de mi pierna y no pude soportarlo. Me coloqué en cuclillas y me arrastré, estirando los pies. El entumecimiento hormigueaba bajo mi piel, y dolía... mucho. El rostro de Jiraiya apareció entonces, abriendo la puerta con cuidado.

—Listo, puedes salir —me dijo dando un paso atrás.

Gateé con dificultad, tropezando con el satín de mi vestido hasta que por fin conseguí ponerme en pie. Los músculos agarrotados me agradecían el estiramiento, lo sentía.

—Gracias —susurré con sinceridad.

Su mirada oscura me escrutó atentamente antes de que se encogiera de hombros.

—No hay de qué. Cualquier cosa por la hija de la reina Kai.

Apreté los labios, soportando la extraña sensación que me recorrió al escucharlo pronunciar ese nombre. Recordaba de forma muy vaga aquellos días en que, gozando del aburrimiento, me había inmiscuido en las habitaciones de mi madre para distraerme. El rostro del caballero aparecía de manera frecuente, aunque nunca me detuve a cavilar sobre la profundidad de la relación que mantenía con mi madre.

—Siempre tuviste su agradecimiento y su respeto.

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y la mirada cambió.

—Me habría gustado tener más que su agradecimiento —respondió entrelazando los dedos una y otra vez, sin dejar de sonreír.

Jiraiya ya no me miraba. Parecía perdido en algún lejano pensamiento divertido y casi podía imaginarme de qué se trataba.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —pronuncié lentamente mientras mis dedos se ceñían en un puño.

—Nada, nada.

Le fulminé con la mirada, inflando los cachetes con indignación. Me volví y recogí la capa en el fondo del armario y sin pensarlo más volví a abrochármela. Los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Y ahora qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Y a ti qué te parece que hago? —respondí señalando lo obvio. Enarqué una ceja al ver que no comprendía—. Me voy.

—¿Adónde? ¿Tienes un plan al menos? ¿O un lugar al qué llegar?

Mi mano apenas rozaba el picaporte cuando sus inquietudes me congelaron. No me había detenido a pensar en ello en realidad. Las cosas se habían suscitado de forma tan drástica que no tuve tiempo de planear lo que procedía. Carraspeé y me acomodé el cabello detrás de la oreja, sintiendo las mejillas rojas.

—Bueno… No creí que lograría llegar hasta este punto… —confesé mordiéndome el labio—. Así que… no tracé el resto del plan.

Él suspiró.

—Si sales de aquí te encontrarán —advirtió suavemente—. Eso tenlo por seguro.

—¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?

Jiraiya se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. Hizo una mueca, como si contemplara el hecho de hacer algo impensable pero necesario.

—Bueno… —comenzó, dudando— tal vez pueda esconderte aquí —me dijo echando una mirada a su alrededor—, pero será complicado. Eres demasiado reconocible.

Bajé la vista, meditando precariamente lo que me había dicho. No podía negar que él tenía razón. Si me atrevía a abandonar la casa, no tardarían en encontrarme de nuevo, y quién sabe lo que sucedería cuando me llevaran a responder frente a mi padre esta vez. En el mejor de los casos no conseguirían dar conmigo pero... ¿adónde iría? ¿Al bosque? La oscura imagen de la prominente arboleda que se contemplaba a la perfección desde mi hogar se presentó ante mí, haciéndome retroceder. Por mucho que intentara, la mejor opción era quedarme con Jiraiya. Él podría protegerme. Pero mi apariencia…

—Me quedaré contigo —declaré, sorprendiéndolo—. Y en cuanto a que me reconozcan… ya sé lo que haré. ¿Tienes alguna navaja?

Él se dirigió al ropero, abrió la puerta y rebuscó en uno de los pequeños cajones que antes no había visto. Cuando regresó a mi lado me tendió una pequeña navaja con el mango de oro y una mudada de ropa. Acepté lo que me ofrecía, consciente de que él ya poseía una idea bastante acertada de lo que pretendía.

—Son grandes, pero es todo lo que tengo —se disculpó.

—¿Qué le dirás a tu hijo?

El repentino encogimiento de hombros me tomó por sorpresa.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Suspiré sintiendo las manos mojadas y temblorosas. El temor pugnaba por abrirse paso hasta mí pero logré empujarlo de vuelta a su cueva. Abracé el atuendo contra mi pecho, secando mis palmas con las telas.

—Y… ¿en dónde dormiré? —pregunté con repentina timidez.

—Puedes usar mi cuarto —contestó señalándome la puerta al final del pasillo.

Eché un vistazo. En aquel tramo había sólo tres puertas, y la última, suponía, era la que conducía a la parte trasera de su hogar.

—Gracias —le dije, caminando vacilante hacia la habitación.

Jiraiya no respondió. Se dirigió a la mesa y, de un certero soplido, apagó la vela, dando permiso a la penumbra de alojarse en su casa como la invitada de honor.

Entré en el cuarto con toda la discreción y suavidad que fui capaz. Lo último que pretendía era despertar de nuevo a su hijo y causar problemas a mi benefactor. La habitación de Jiraiya era bastante pequeña y no se encontraba del todo limpia, pero no tenía intención de quejarme. Después de todo, yo tampoco lo era. Me senté al borde de la cama, acariciando las sábanas que la cubrían; el tacto áspero me distraía de pensar, pero si quería hacer las cosas bien, necesitaba abandonar los rodeos.

Justo frente a mí descansaba un pequeño espejo rectangular con marco plateado. Me detuve para admirar la imagen que reflejaba, a sabiendas de que ésa sería la última vez que me contemplaría de esa manera. En un acto no pensado, acaricié mi largo cabello rojo y al instante me rendí, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Nunca me había gustado. De hecho, lo detestaba, y siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para manifestar mi inconformidad ante la madre naturaleza por haberme brindado aquellas características, pero lo conservé así por capricho, sólo para poseer algo que me recordase —aunque fuese en el simple reflejo— a mi madre, cuyo cabello era sorprendentemente parecido. El nudo de mi garganta creció hasta el punto del dolor al comprender el desenlace de mis acciones: en ese momento estaba a punto de cortar el lazo que a ambas nos unía... de la forma más literal que había pensado jamás.

Incapaz de soportarlo más, me puse de pie y empuñé la navaja de Jiraiya en la mano derecha. Eché todos los mechones de pelo hacia un lado y con las manos les di forma hasta enrollarlos en uno solo. Tragué saliva, ahuyentando la imagen de mi madre mientras deslizaba el arma por detrás de mi cabeza, justo arriba de mi nuca, rozando la piel. Tirité una sola vez y me mordí el labio, privándome de mirar.

Una vez más...

Sólo fue un segundo. Como una lluvia suave, todo el pelo rojo se desparramó a mi alrededor, formando un halo de fuego sobre el piso. Levanté la vista hacia mi nueva imagen pero no me encontré en el cristal. La muchacha del reflejo ya no era yo. Su pelo color sangre era irregular y tan corto como el de un hombre, y un largo mechón le cruzaba el rostro ocultándole los ojos. El retrato viviente de la reina había desaparecido. No era yo, pero eso bastaba.

Me desvestí con rapidez, mecanizando mis movimientos hasta el punto de la torpeza. La áspera camisa me irritó la piel de los brazos y el cuello pero no era momento de quejarme. Las prendas de Jiraiya eran bastante grandes, más de lo que creía. Cuando extendí los brazos, examinando el atuendo, confirmé la teoría: me veía fatal, pero ya tendría tiempo para ajustar la ropa después.

Extendiendo la capa sobre el suelo, recogí los restos de cabello junto al pálido vestido de fiesta y los encerré en ella, esforzándome por hacer un buen nudo y empujándola debajo de la cama. Al llegar el amanecer vería lo que haría con todo, pero nadie debía verlo, por mi propia seguridad y por la de Jiraiya.

En silencio, con los latidos de mi corazón como música de fondo, me tumbé encima de la cama con los brazos extendidos, agotada tanto física como mentalmente. Un calor bastante conocido me quemaba los ojos, haciendo cenizas mi voluntad por contener las lágrimas.

_"Dios mío. ¿Qué he hecho?"_

Rodé hacia un costado y me hice un ovillo, sujetando las piernas contra el cuerpo en un vano intento de aplacar la pesadez que se ceñía sobre mí como una oscura nube de tormenta. No fue hasta ese instante cuando caí en la cuenta de que lo había perdido todo. Dolía como un demonio, pero ya no era momento de arrepentirse. Si algo tenía en claro era que no podría volver. Esa noche un nuevo ser había nacido.

Y no era tiempo de retroceder.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Editado: 27/05/15**_

_**Bien, esta es una historia que me causa mucha (demasiada) nostalgia ;n; Es mi primer fic y al corregirlo y añadirle detalles me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que he crecido en sólo un año. Y ya no sé a quién darle las gracias xD**_

_**La edición se debió a que este fic participará en un reto y era necesario realizarle una revisión. Aparte, en estos últimos días me leí "Donde los árboles cantan" de Laura Gallego y... ando con el mood princess ;u;**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer :3!**_

_**Mina-chan**_


	2. Nueva vida: Mi nombre es Kushimaru

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; todos son propiedad del genio Masashi Kishimoto :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**AVISOS:**_

_**Mundo alterno.**_

_**OC sin nombre (ambientales xD)**_

_._

_._

_._

_"Yo quiero huir, perderme lejos, allá en esas regiones en que unas anchas hojas tiemblan sobre el estanque de los sueños que inundan"._

**_Emilio Prados._**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_2.- Nueva Vida: Mi nombre es Kushimaru._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Una caricia de pétalo jamás sentida.

Tiernamente, su mano me rozaba la extensión de la mejilla, acomodando mi pelo detrás de la oreja. Sonreía con dulzura en tanto sus labios producían una música tan cadenciosa que el dominio del sueño sobre el cuerpo resultaba inevitable. Nunca antes se había oído hablar de una voz como aquella. Ella cantaba. Princesas, reyes, castillos, rosas encantadas... La melodía exaltaba cada detalle del mundo del que formábamos parte, y sin tardanza ésta continuó, arrullando a mi ajetreada mente y devorando mis sentidos.

Y entonces calló.

Como la espesa bruma que se presenta en el crepúsculo, la figura de mi madre desapareció en medio de los recuerdos, precipitándose hacia la conclusión del sueño, transportándome de golpe al mundo real.

Desorientada, abrí los ojos en mitad de la noche, abrazando a la oscuridad de la habitación que me saludaba. Estirando las extremidades, liberando una tensión con la que no sabía que cargaba, tirité de frío sobre la dura superficie de la cama. No recordaba que mi lecho fuese tan incómodo. Luché por encontrar una posición que favoreciera a mis intenciones de volver a soñar pero, al cabo de un par de minutos, resultó imposible volver a los brazos de Morfeo.

Palpando con la punta de los dedos, me incorporé levemente y busqué a tientas la sábana que siempre descansaba doblada a mis pies; la cabeza palpitó de tal manera que me vi obligada a recostarme de nuevo en cuanto localicé mi objetivo. Un leve murmullo se colaba hasta la habitación desde afuera; encogiéndome sobre mis piernas, eché la manta sobre mi cabeza y me abracé a ella, negándome a levantarme.

El susurro adquirió constancia y logró adormecer a mi mente. Algo se arrastraba en el pasillo y levantaban cosas, o las movían. Fruncí el ceño, apartando los oídos del siseo. Comprendía muy bien que las labores de limpieza en el palacio comenzaran mucho antes del alba pero, ¿era necesario arrebatarme el sueño de esa forma? ¿Quién estaría haciendo semejante ruido? Los rasgos faciales de una sola persona cobraron vida frente a mí: el mayordomo, era lo más probable. Detuve el hilo de mis pensamientos de golpe al recordar el lazo de sangre que me unía al muchacho de cabellos rojos.

_"No, mayordomo no"._

De pronto, una voz suave atravesó la barrera de sábanas, llamando.

—Padre…

No era más que un susurro, pero podía escucharla con viva claridad. Aquel timbre tan profundo no me resultaba en absoluto familiar, aunque las nubes del sueño aún entorpecían mi mente. ¿Sería acaso mi primo? Arrugué los labios en una mueca. Si era él, ¿por qué venía a molestarme?

—¿Padre? —El llamado se repitió de nueva cuenta. ¿Padre? Cansada e irritada, rechiné los dientes junto a la almohada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría confundirme? Inhalé profundamente, decidida a no moverme ni un centímetro por aquel idiota.

Entonces, de la nada, una cálida mano me tocó el hombro y me zarandeó de forma delicada. Abrí los ojos por completo, llameantes de furia. ¿Qué era todo eso? Sin pensarlo, cerré la mano derecha en un puño tensando los músculos de mi brazo y, con un rápido movimiento bien coordinado, le asenté un golpe duro y mortal al intruso.

—¡Nagato! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Déjame dormir en paz! —exploté.

El grito vino al instante, seguido de un estruendoso sonido de algo que se rompía. Retiré la sábana justo en el momento en que el chico se golpeaba contra el espejo colgado en la pared más lejana. Cayó sobre el suelo de manera inevitable y se retorció sobre la madera, sosteniéndose la barbilla con el rostro contraído en un gesto de profundo dolor. Él abrió los ojos un segundo antes de emitir un quejido y volver a cerrarlos, pero fue suficiente para hacerme captar el luminoso océano que se encerraba en ellos. Parpadeé descontroladamente, combatiendo a la penumbra y a la congoja que se almacenaba en mi pecho y me decía que en realidad no lo conocía.

Aquella no era mi habitación. ¿En dónde rayos estaba? El temor comenzó a asfixiarme un segundo antes de que los recuerdos de la noche pasada se revelaran ante mí como una película.

_Mi escape…_

_Jiraiya ..._

_Mi cabello…_

Inconscientemente dirigí la mano a mi cabeza, y mis dedos resbalaron a falta de algo a lo qué sostenerse. Pequeños mechones rebeldes y disparejos me rozaban las orejas y la mejilla, lo único que había quedado de mi cabellera. Él volvía a mirarme; los ojos azules resplandecían llenos de desconcierto y terror.

—¿Q-quién eres tú? —preguntó sin disimular el temblor de su voz.

Algo en el fondo de mis pensamientos hizo clic y, alterada, estuve a punto de desfallecer a causa de la impresión. Ése era el hijo de Jiraiya; ahora lo recordaba.

—Oh, no —musité negando con la cabeza. Estaba soñando, seguramente aún dormía—. No, no, no...

Impaciente por salir de ese lugar, me puse de pie con rapidez, arrojando la cobija al suelo. Sin embargo, aquel día, para variar, la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Víctima de una torpeza digna solo de mí, al dar el primer paso hacia la salida, mis pies se vieron inevitablemente enredados con la sábana, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces de forma poco elegante y estrepitosa. Sobra mencionar que mi rostro enrojeció al grado de competir con el tono natural de mi cabello.

Sorprendido por la escena que acababa de presenciar, el muchacho se levantó y retrocedió hasta la esquina en donde ambos muros se unían en un perfecto ángulo recto.

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió de nuevo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La vergüenza corroía mis venas abriendo paso a la adrenalina. Sin importar nada, mis uñas se aferraron a la madera, buscando impulsarme hacia adelante en un intento de salir gateando del cuarto. Apenas me había desplazado dos pasos cuando un par de pies aparecieron en mi campo de visión, bloqueándome el paso. Al levantar la vista, una nota de alivio me invadió al distinguir el robusto cuerpo de Jiraiya frente a mí.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue ese ruido?! —dijo en tono alarmado. Sus ojos registraron el lugar como un escáner hasta que su mirada bajó en mi dirección. Frunciendo el ceño, volvió a fijarse bien en su hijo, alternando la vista entre él y yo. Pestañeó y apretó los labios en un infructuoso intento de contener la risa— Vaya, veo que ya se conocieron.

El hombre se agachó y me tomó por los hombros, clavándome los dedos en la carne para ayudarme a levantarme. Una mueca se dibujó en mis facciones. Esa pequeña acción me dejaría hematomas, sin duda. Su hijo, aún perplejo, permaneció en el suelo sin moverse un centímetro. Parecía inmerso en un estado de shock. Jiraiya inclinó la cabeza y su aliento me acarició el oído.

—¿Tú le hiciste eso?

Sintiéndome repentinamente tímida, asentí llevando una mano a mi boca. La extensión de mi mandíbula ardía de dolor, pero me contuve de lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

—V-vine a buscarte —informó el muchacho a Jiraiya. Lentamente soltó y relajó los dedos, liberando la pared—, pero creo que es bastante obvio que no te encontré —añadió poco después. Aún en la oscuridad, el ligero rubor de sus mejillas resultaba visible.

—Lo siento, Minato —respondió el de cabello blanco soltando una risa—. Parece que debí decirte antes… —Su gran palma cayó sobre mi cabeza, dando golpecitos—… Él es… bueno… es Kushi… maru… ¡Sí! Eso. Kushimaru —explicó con más calma. ¿Kushimaru? ¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo era ese?—. Llegó en la madrugada, cuando recién regresaba a dormir, pidiendo que le diéramos algo de pan y un lugar en donde pasar la noche. Es un indigente —En un gesto de cariño, me alborotó el pelo con una sonrisa—, de modo que se lo di, ya me conoces. No sé, pero el chico me agradó. ¿O es que acaso no te da ternura esta carita? —De improviso, me jaló la mandíbula y me apretó las mejillas como si fuera un bebé. El joven Minato no daba crédito a lo que veía—. Quisiera que se quedara con nosotros. Tenemos espacio y podría ser de gran ayuda.

Minato parpadeó, incrédulo, antes de mirarme fijamente. Entendía perfectamente la posición del chico. Todo era de lo más estúpido. ¿Qué persona con un poco de sentido común alojaría en su casa, y mucho menos en su cuarto, a un desconocido que bien podría resultar ser un maleante homicida traficante de joyas y violador de niños? Desconocía cómo el muchacho se las había arreglado hasta ahora con un padre así.

—Sí, debiste decirme —murmuró él al final, tocándose con cuidado la barbilla—. Así quizá me habría evitado esa _sorpresita_.

Esperaba una represalia en mi contra, una furia tan hiriente y destructiva como la lava, alguno que otro insulto dirigido a Jiraiya y un par de golpes como mínimo, pero ni en los mejores escenarios posibles había vislumbrado aquella risa tan ligera y cálida que surgió de ese chico. Enfoqué la vista en él, incapaz de comprenderlo. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? Le había causado un susto de muerte, le había golpeado casi rompiéndole la cara y él simplemente reía como si nada. Sin duda se parecía en demasía a Jiraiya.

—Bueno… ¿qué hora es? —preguntó el viejo Jiraiya, cambiando definitivamente el tema.

—Faltan cinco para las cuatro —respondió el chico al instante—. Me estaba preparando, pero me pareció extraño que no te levantaras. Por eso vine a ver.

—Mmm… sí —murmuró con gesto pensativo. Ambos hombres parecían haberme relegado por completo a un segundo plano y, por extraño que pudiera parecer, aquello no me afectaba en lo absoluto—. ¿Ya has ido a tomar el desayuno?

—No. Yo quería ir con usted.

—¿Por qué no llevas a Kushimaru contigo? —propuso Jiraiya entonces. Mi pulso se disparó y la tensión acudió diligente a mí. ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?—. Tengo varias cosas que hacer todavía. Los alcanzaré después.

—Claro —aceptó Minato con un tono que se adivinaba afable antes de hacer una reverencia y desaparecer por la puerta.

En cuanto el repiqueteo de sus zapatos se perdió en la lejanía, me giré hacia Jiraiya completamente horrorizada y, pese a la oscuridad, sin problemas le dediqué la mirada más venenosa que era capaz de esbozar.

—¿Por qué quieres que vaya con tu hijo? ¿Acaso quieres hacerme pasar más vergüenza?

Comenzaba a pensar que haber escogido esa casa como refugio había sido la peor decisión jamás realizada en mi vida. Jiraiya parecía complacido y sonreía. Mis palmas ardieron y un profundo deseo de darle una buena paliza al hombre que tenía frente a mí me carcomió las entrañas.

_"Tranquila, Kushina. Respira"._

—No, pero ahora que ya eres un "hombre" necesitas pasar tiempo con seres del mismo sexo —afirmó con un encogimiento de hombros. Se me acercó cautelosamente y, observando con curiosidad, tocó uno de los rebeldes mechones rojizos que me cubrían los ojos—. Hiciste un gran trabajo con la navaja —alabó, impresionado—. Te queda bien ese corte. Es muy parecido al de Minato —Sin reparo alguno se rió de su propio chiste, haciéndome enfadar.

—No quiero pasar tiempo con tu hijo —me quejé—. ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer? ¿O decir? No tengo experiencia en ser plebeya —Y era cierto. Después de lo de esa mañana, ¿qué podría decirle al rubio? No éramos iguales en absoluto, y no creía poder soportar todo un día con el peso de la vergüenza sobre la espalda.

—Mucho cuidado con lo que dices —me advirtió. Cualquier rastro de humor había sido erradicado de su rostro—. Ya no estás arriba como antes, y ser humilde no es nada malo —La seriedad de su tono me hizo retroceder un paso—. Ahora estás entre la gente común. No insultes y procura actuar como todos los demás, por favor. Si quieres que esto funcione, debes hacer todo como yo te lo diga. Minato te llevará al desayuno comunitario del pueblo. No te preocupes por lo que hiciste; él es muy noble y comprensivo, y en media hora ni siquiera se acordará del incidente.

Entorné los ojos, reticente de aceptar su juicio sobre el muchacho. Si bien la actitud calmada había sugerido un autocontrol bastante envidiable —o por lo menos en mi caso—, eso no implicaba que olvidaría las cosas tan fácilmente.

—No creo que concordemos con los adjetivos para describirle —musité.

—Bien —Colocando ambas manos sobre sus caderas de manera natural, me dedicó una sonrisa indescifrable—, supongo que lo comprobarás por tu cuenta.

Como una luz parpadeante que engulle a la oscuridad, Minato apareció en ese momento en el umbral. Sus ojos brillaban con una emoción por completo desconocida para mí, descolocándome.

—Ya está listo —dijo sin perder un segundo—. Los chicos lo llevarán a los terrenos de Tsunade.

—Perfecto —respondió Jiraiya palmeándole el hombro—. Vayan a comer, los alcanzo después —ordenó saliendo de la habitación.

Quise tomarle de la camisa, halarle la manga y pedirle que se detuviera, pero no encontré la fuerza para hacerlo. El de cabellos rubios permaneció en silencio, observando a su padre mientras marchaba; no parecía incómodo. De repente se giró hacia mí, mirándome con extraña emoción. En aquel momento, el vivo tono de sus ojos junto a sus rasgos suaves se asemejaron a los de un niño pequeño.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó de manera cordial, apenas curvando los delgados labios.

Perturbada, esbocé una mueca cansina. Tragué saliva y, hablando en susurros, me esforcé en agravar el tono cantarín de mi voz natural.

—Sí, claro.

Y lo seguí a través del pasillo.

Recorrí el mismo camino de la noche pasada, examinando con ojo crítico. La sala que había visitado la noche anterior parecía por completo restaurada. Ya no había polvo sobre la madera del suelo, y las sillas y sillones yacían bien puestos cada uno en su lugar correspondiente. Una parte de mi cerebro relacionó los hechos. ¿Acaso el hijo de Jiraiya había limpiado en tan poco tiempo el desastre de éste?

Afuera, el aire resultaba helado y cortante. Minato se movía muy seguro por las calles oscuras del pueblo, como si hubiese hecho lo mismo cientas de veces, lo cual probablemente era así. Como fiel acompañante, caminé justo detrás de él, jalando los mechones rojizos que me acariciaban la frente, preparada para usar al muchacho como escudo en caso de necesitarlo. Mi mente volaba, previendo lo peor. ¿Y si alguien me reconocía? La ropa me quedaba muy grande y ocultaba todo pero, aparte de un algunos allegados, ¿quién más poseía un cabello rojo como el mío? Era muy distante; no creía que lograra pasar desapercibida así como así. Después de todo, ¿a dónde dijo que iríamos?

—¿Sabes pelear?

La pregunta flotó en el aire de tal forma que no pude comprenderla.

—¿Eh?

—Que si sabes pelear —repitió él, volteándose ligeramente hacia mí.

¿Que si sabía pelear? ¿Por qué rayos me preguntaba eso? Mis ojos se encontraron de pronto con el pálido color azul que se asomaba en la parte baja de su mandíbula. Enrojecí. El rostro de Minato no me dejaba vislumbrar sus emociones; parecía muy firme y duro, una escultura grabada en suave mármol, hecha a consciencia para deshacer el hilo de los pensamientos. No estaba segura de qué decirle. Recordaba con bastante certeza los regaños de mi padre cuando hacía algo indebido para una dama. Lo más lejos que había llegado en ese campo era estar a punto de asesinar a Nagato. ¿Eso contaba?

—No exactamente —respondí.

Parpadeó unos instantes y, como una flama cálida, las facciones se le ablandaron.

—Pues parece —comentó enarcando las cejas—. Ese golpe sí que me dolió.

Apretando los labios, volví a jalar el mechón de pelo. La sensación de culpa afloró en mi pecho, tan salvaje como un animal indomable. _"Él es noble y muy comprensivo"_. Las palabras de Jiraiya me rebotaron. Aunque aquello fuera cierto, que no lo creía, nunca estaba de más ofrecer una disculpa.

—Lo siento —musité—. Creí que eras alguien más. No era mi intención... golpearte así.

—Está bien —dijo sin mirarme. Mantenía la vista fija en el camino—. Eso demuestra que sigo siendo despistado. Tendré que trabajar en ello.

En ese momento, al dar vuelta en la esquina, una luz clara y brillante proveniente de una construcción de amplias ventanas iluminó casi toda la extensión de la callejuela. El sonido de una melodía de flauta y de un par de risas me alertaron de la presencia masculina. Minato se detuvo y olfateó el aire con cuidado unos segundos antes de echar a correr en dirección a las puertas dobles de madera. Desconcertada, le seguí sin tardanza, temiendo al hecho de que me dejara sola ahí.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, esperándome, y de un solo movimiento abrió, revelando el santuario secreto de la mejor comida existente en cualquier mundo conocido. El aroma me golpeó el rostro, aturdiéndome, colándose hasta mis pulmones. Aquello no era de esta tierra.

Sin tardanza, Minato se dirigió a la mesa del fondo en donde un pequeño grupo de jóvenes almorzaban en su pequeña reunión. El lugar lucía pintoresco y acogedor, como la sala de la abuela junto a la chimenea en una noche de sosiego perpetuo. Asambleas hombres tomando sus alimentos y contándose las anécdotas de siempre invadían hasta el más remoto rincón. La energía y el sabor de la emoción eran casi palpables.

Permanecí de pie en el centro de la sala, sin saber qué hacer. El vello de la nuca se erizó de pronto, y la paranoia caló hasta mis huesos, impulsándome a moverme, advirtiéndome que, probablemente, todo el mundo en aquel lugar estaba mirando al extraño chico pelirrojo. Avancé en la misma dirección que el hijo de Jiraiya, escondiendo la cara bajo el pelo.

—Hola, chicos —saludó el rubio con una sonrisa. Todos en la mesa levantaron la vista hacia él.

—¡Hey! ¡Hasta que apareces! —le respondió un chico gordo y robusto con el cabello largo y rojo. Resoplé, aliviada. Al menos no sería la única pelirroja.

—¿Me dejaste algo para almorzar, Choza? —preguntó de vuelta, y el gordo desplazó su brazo para atraparle bajo éste, pero Minato fue más rápido.

—Llegas tarde —comentó de forma seca el de pelo y ojos oscuros mientras bebía de una humeante taza. Se detuvo a medio trago y, como si por primera vez le viera bien, bajó la bebida—. ¿Y ahora quién te pegó?

—Sí, lo siento —dijo Minato tocándose la cara. La mueca que esbozó no me pasó desapercibida—. Es que hubo un pequeño _accidente_… —Se volvió y, poniendo su mano en mi hombro, me atrajo hasta la mesa, sujetándome contra su costado a la vista de todos—. Chicos, él es Kushimaru, nuestro nuevo ayudante.

El calor del cuerpo de Minato me sofocó al instante. Los curiosos ojos de los presentes se insertaban en mí como agujas, perforándome de lado a lado. Sin embargo, al final, Choza se llevó un pan a la boca y sonrió cálidamente.

—Un gusto conocerte, Kushimaru.

—¿De dónde eres? —preguntó uno cuyo cabello negro permanecía atado en una alta coleta. Me congelé. Todavía no había pensado en eso. Los ojos de aquel hombre resultaban bastante intimidantes; parecían desnudarme hasta dejar ver lo que había bajo la piel.

—Me parece haber visto tu cara antes —añadió un castaño tan serio como el de cabello azabache.

—Eh… yo… —tartamudeé, con la mente en blanco.

—Vamos, no lo agobien —los regañó Choza, restándole importancia. Movió el trasero y la silla se desplazó con él de manera sorprendente—. Ven, amigo, siéntate.

Minato apartó una silla junto al chico de la coleta y yo, insegura todavía, inserté otra igual entre él y el gordito que me había salvado. No estaba preparada para alejarme del hijo de Jiraiya, no ahí.

Una linda chica de cabello rubio y mandil se acercó con delicadeza Minato, plantándose a su lado con una sonrisa exagerada.

—¿Te sirvo, Minato? —le preguntó con voz suave.

—Sí, por favor —inquirió él amablemente, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Un plato para mí y otro para el chico.

—Enseguida vuelvo, entonces —dijo mientras se retiraba moviéndose con una elegancia una sensualidad evidentemente practicadas.

Examiné al espécimen de mujer que se dirigía a la cocina. Si se le miraba bien, en realidad no era tan bonita. Le sobraba algo de carne en las caderas y las pecas le hacían ver terribles las mejillas. Me erguí de satisfacción al comprobar que no tenía la madera suficiente para competir siquiera con la más pequeña de las damas de la corte. Si mi madre la viera diría...

—¿Crees que puedas ganar? —preguntó el serio pelinegro de pronto.

—¡Por supuesto que ganará, Fugaku! —contestó Choza, como si fuese algo obvio—. Minato es el mejor. ¿O no, Shikaku?

—Escuché que concursará un tal Kabuto con Orochimaru —respondió Shikaku sin retirar la concentración de su comida—. Le vi ese día mientras entregaba los deberes de mi padre cerca de su hacienda. Tiene pinta de genio —señaló, ligeramente preocupado—. Debes estar preparado. Ya sabes lo tramposos que son —advirtió al rubio con calma.

—Estoy listo —afirmó Minato, su gesto brillando de convicción—. Voy a ganar. Por los muchachos, y por mi padre.

La chica de la comida llegó en ese momento, sosteniendo en ambas manos sendos tazones de porcelana.

—Buena suerte con lo de hoy, Minato —le dijo ella batiendo las pestañas. El maquillaje se le pegaba en las sienes...

—Gracias —Minato sonrió y desvió sus ojos rápidamente, disponiéndose a comer.

El pelo le ocultaba la cara, pero podía notarlo con claridad. Estaba apenas ruborizado. Seguí con la mirada a la mujer, volviendo de nuevo al rubio. ¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta de los insistentes coqueteos de la chica?

—¿Estarás con nosotros apoyando a Minato, Kushimaru? —cuestionó Choza.

—¿Él vendrá con nosotros?

Minato asintió sin dejar de comer su spaguetti. ¿A dónde iría, para empezar? Sintiéndome observada, me revolví en el asiento, haciendo un encogimiento de hombros.

—Sí, supongo.

No era como si tuviera otra opción, ¿verdad?

—No hará falta que lo apoyemos —comentó el castaño, frunciendo los labios—. Nadie puede competir nunca contra las chicas de la zona sur.

—¡Oh, sí! —asintió Choza—. Esas mujeres sí que tienen pulmón. ¿Recuerdan la vez que intentamos callarlas y nos apalearon? O cuando Fugaku quiso detenerlas y le destrozaron la camiseta...

Algunos en la mesa rieron, negando con la cabeza; otros, por el contrario, fulminaron al hablador con la mirada. Minato bajó más la cabeza, luchando por esconder un rubor de la altura de un tomate.

—Cállate, Choza —musitó Fugaku con cara de pocos amigos.

—Sí —coincidió Shikaku—. Deja que Minato termine con su comida. Necesitará energía de sobra.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario más, volviendo todos a sus platos. Miré la sopa que tenía enfrente, contemplando el reflejo burbujeante, y fruncí el ceño. Todo aquello resultaba extraño. La tranquila camaradería con la que se trataban... Nunca había observado algo similar. Quizá se trataba del exceso de testosterona, o tal vez de la facilidad de organización. Si algo me habían dejado en claro mis clases privadas con mi tutor era que los hombres serían siempre mucho menos complicados que las mujeres.

El tamaño de la diferencia limitaba con una línea borrosa, pero me daba la impresión de que pronto podría definirla a la perfección. Negué con la cabeza.

_¿Cómo era que había terminado ahí?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_EDITADO: 31/05/2015_**

**_Hi! xD… Aquí está la continuación de la historia :3 _**

**_Este capítulo se encuentra dedicado en su totalidad a Annabelle :3 (Any-m3), por todas sus bonitas palabras xD. Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un pequeño review. No creo poder actualizar a diario, pero haré lo posible :3_**

**_Bye, bye, y nos leemos en la próxima…_**

**_Mina-chan_**


	3. La carrera

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto le pertenece sólo a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**AVISOS:**_

_**-Mundo alterno.**_

_**-OC incidental.**_

_**-Un nombre xD. Es probable que se encuentren un nombre conocido por ahí. Repito, es sólo el nombre.**_

_._

_._

_._

_"Yo creo que fuimos nacidos hijos de los días, porque cada día tiene una historia, y nosotros somos las historias que vivimos"_

**_Eduardo Galeano_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_3.- La carrera_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Podría provocar infartos a cualquiera en el cielo, pero no me importaba.

Sabía que había vivido dieciocho años porque las cuentas de nacimiento así lo marcaban, pero lo que no sabía era que en realidad no vivía. Suspiré, no del todo satisfecha, mientras dejaba el plato completamente vacío frente a mí.

—¡Otro más, por favor! —pedí alzando la voz.

Los muchachos en la mesa me miraron con completo asombro, en especial Choza, cuya mandíbula había ido a parar sin reparo hasta el suelo. Como una distracción mientras esperaba, apilé el tazón junto al que le había precedido, liberando el espacio en la mesa. Alcé la vista.

—¿Qué? ¿Es que nunca han visto comer a un chico hambriento? —pregunté.

La mujer que atendía las mesas regresó con un nuevo tazón en mano, contemplándome con miedo en los ojos. Se acercó sólo lo suficiente, empujando la comida con el dedo de modo que se deslizara hasta mi lugar. Mis pupilas brillaron, encantadas, y conteniéndome de lamer mis labios, tomé los palillos y agradecí la ración antes de comenzar la nueva ronda. El calor me quemó la lengua, pero eso no disminuía la mezcla de sabores en mi boca. La carne, el jugo y los condimentos eran inigualables.

—¿Cuántos platos va? —le preguntó Shikaku a Hiashi en un susurro.

Ambos chicos habían estado contemplándome atentamente desde que pedí el tercer plato. En cualquier otra situación me habría ruborizado de forma salvaje y, como mínimo, mis pies reaccionarían y me llevarían lejos de ahí, pero me encontraba tan absorta y perdida en la exquisitez de aquello que degustaba que resultó factible ignorarles.

—Creo que ese era el sexto —respondió éste, ligeramente intimidado—. O séptimo, tal vez.

Exaltados ante el monstruoso apetito que arrasó con toda viruta de elegancia que aún quedara en mí, dejaron de comer al instante, devolviendo los platos a la cocina casi sin haberlos tocado.

—Nunca había conocido a nadie que comiera más que Choza —comentó Fugaku con una leve nota de impresión en la voz—. Nunca en toda mi vida.

Dejando vacío el plato en un tiempo récord, hice saltar las últimas gotitas de caldo que quedaban dentro, rehusándome a desperdiciar tal sustento.

—¿Cómo se llama este platillo? —inquirí repentinamente emocionada. Nunca había probado nada parecido, y podía anunciar con firmeza que las mejores comidas hasta ese punto pasaban ya a la historia de mis antojos. Las miradas se transformaron, evolucionando de un gesto sorpresivo a uno incrédulo.

—Es ramen —contestó Minato, intimidado junto a mí.

—Ramen... —repití, maravillada. La palabra se escapaba de mi boca como si fuera una bendición. Un equilibrio perfecto de dos sílabas agregadas. Una repentina epifanía se presentó ante mis ojos, tan clara como la iridiscencia del sol al medio día. Un ley universal: el antes y el después de tu vida, no importaba el caso u omisiones, sería siempre marcado y bendecido por el caldillo del ramen.

_"¿Cómo es que no te conocí antes, ramen?"_ pensé.

—¿Puedo casarme con este ramen? —Burlando a mi cerebro, traspasando los límite de la lógica y la decencia, solté la pregunta antes de poder detenerla. Incluso Minato volteó a verme, impresionado e incrédulo. La primera risa, ligeramente ahogada, brotó de los labios de Choza, y ese rasposo sonido fue el detonante de las carcajadas del resto. Me hundí en el asiento.

Con un crujido, la puerta se abrió justo en ese momento, dando paso al frío colado. Jiraiya apareció envuelto en una capa de lana y, caminando enérgico, se acercó a nosotros sonriendo galante.

—Muchachos —saludó riéndose mientras se colocaba detrás de mí y apoyaba todo su peso sobre mi silla—. ¿Cómo se está portando el chaval? —preguntó. Su mano audaz surcó el aire sobre mi cabeza y se coló entre mis cabellos, desordenándolos por completo.

Apretando la mandíbula, fruncí el ceño, iracunda. Sentí cabellos en la lengua y escupí, sintiéndome insultada. Nadie, ninguna persona en la vida me había jugado el pelo de aquella forma, por su propio bienestar nadie se atrevía, y al parecer al viejo ya se le había antojado como una estúpida costumbre. Su palma aún reposaba sobre la coronilla. Bruscamente, me sacudí y aparté su brazo de un empujón.

—No me gusta que jueguen mi cabello —declaré haciendo una mueca.

El silencio se coló por encima de la mesa, opacando la alegría inicial. ¿Había hecho algo malo? Pronto reparé en que ya no me miraban a mí; los amigos de Minato esperaban atentamente la reacción de Jiraiya. Los ojos del rubio, clavados en su padre, resplandecían de ansiedad. Oh, no. Sí había hecho algo mal. No conocía por completo la historia de Jiraiya, mucho menos su temperamento, pero no cabía duda de que él era alguien importante aquí también. Tragué saliva justo un segundo antes de que la risa me llegara desde atrás.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —respondió sonriente—. No te me enciendas.

—Vas a quedarte pobre, Jiraiya —señaló Fugaku, levantando la barbilla.

—Nuestro querido amigo se ha comido casi toda la olla de ramen que ha preparado el viejo Teuchi —añadió Choza.

Jiraiya dirigió su atónita mirada a la enorme pila de tazones a mi lado. Sus ojos daban la impresión de salirse de sus órbitas cuando me los clavó, completamente consternado.

—¿T-tú… te comiste… todo eso?

Sonreí, apenada.

—Vamos, chicos —intervino Shikaku, afable—. Por algo el desayuno es comunitario.

—Tiene un gran apetito —murmuró Minato, masticando rápidamente un trozo de carne. Apartó el plato y los palillos, levantándose de la mesa—. ¡Terminé! Ahora estoy listo y dispuesto —Alejándose un par de pasos, estiró ambos brazos por turnos, comenzando a dar saltitos de calentamiento. Su plato todavía caliente me llamaba. ¿Podía terminarlo por él?

—¡Estupendo! —Jiraiya juntó ambas manos, eufórico—. En tal caso… ¡vámonos!

—¿No desayunarás? —El rostro de Minato decayó, rebosante de preocupación.

—No —Negando con la cabeza, el viejo soltó una risotada—. La victoria es mi sustento. Además, Tsunade me debe una cita… —murmuró, y la mirada completa se le transformó. Era la misma que me dedicó la noche anterior, al hablarme de la reina.

Tsunade… Sí, había escuchado ese nombre antes. Si no erraba en el recuerdo, ella era una soldada legendaria. La única mujer que se había unido al ejército en aras de la primera guerra contra Konohagakure hace ya algún tiempo y que había logrado sobresalir con éxito. Aquella mujer era una leyenda viviente. El antiguo libro de cuero negro de la biblioteca le dedicaba páginas completas a su historia. ¿Jiraiya estaba enamorado de ella?

—No te va a hacer caso nunca —le dijo Fugaku, insertando en el tono un toque de burla—. Si no lo hizo antes, no lo hará ahora.

—¡Tú no sabes nada sobre el corazón de las mujeres! —respondió Jiraiya al tiempo en que su cara se tornaba azul y morada—. Ustedes todavía son unos niños.

—Hmpt...

Fugaku se encogió de hombros, indiferente, pero no hizo ningún comentario más.

—Bueno… andando chicos —llamó finalmente el de pelo blanco, empujando a Minato hacia la salida—. Ya vamos retrasados.

Fugaku, Hiashi, Shikaku y Choza se levantaron al mismo tiempo y siguieron a Jiraiya, dejándome atrás. Me puse de pie con rapidez, uniéndome al grupo.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté. Aquellos hombres eran mucho más altos que yo, y fácilmente mi interrogante se perdió entre las portentosas pisadas. Ninguno se dignó a ofrecerme una respuesta. _"Ya no estás arriba"_, me recordé, por lo que, tragándome el ácido paladar de haber sido ignorada, me pegué a Choza, dándole alcance—. ¿De qué hablan? Lo han estado mencionando toda la mañana. ¡Quiero saber, 'ttebane!

En el mismo instante en que la frase terminó, mis manos se dirigieron veloces a mi boca, pero era demasiado tarde. Todos, incluso Jiraiya que iba hasta el frente, habían detenido la marcha para fijarse. Una sensación caliente bastante distinguida subió por mi cuello y se acumuló en mi rostro, quemándome la piel. Oh, por Dios. ¡Había vuelto!

—¿Nunca has visto las carreras anuales? —inquirió Hiashi, enarcando una ceja.

—Por algo lo pregunto, 'tebanne —contesté y, mordiéndome el labio, me detuve para darme un par de bofetadas.

No podía ser verdad. Sí había vuelto. Creía que me había deshecho de él desde hacía mucho... O bien, que los miles de tutores de lengua consiguieron hacerlo por mí. Las horas interminables en aquella sala, vocalizando sin tregua por órdenes directas del rey, habían sido las más aburridas y estresantes de toda mi vida. La lengua vibraba ante la recién descubierta sensación. Debía controlarlo. No podía permitirme recaer ahora, no después de ocho años de estricto control verbal.

—Eres muy raro —musitó Fugaku con mirada gélida.

El grupo de hombres volvía a ponerse en movimiento. Escondí el rostro bajo la melena, segura de que ardía y cambiaba de color. Desde pequeña me habían inculcado el hábito de la paciencia y el auto dominio de mis emociones, pero eso no significaba que lo hiciera bien. Me mordí la lengua, soportando todo lo que fui capaz, pero el dolor no cumplió con distraerme de soltar la frase en respuesta:

—Seré raro… pero al menos no peco de amargura, 'tebanne.

—¡Uy! —Al escuchar, Shikaku y Choza hicieron ruiditos divertidos mientras observaban a su amigo de cabellos oscuros.

Habíamos dejado el establecimiento muy atrás. Los guijarros de la calle crujían bajo mis pies inquietos. En la lejanía el manto azulado comenzaba a cambiar de color, el preludio innegable del amanecer.

Fugaku, con los ojos semejantes a piedras de ónix incrustadas sobre la palidez del marfil, apretó la mandíbula y entornó la mirada. Su paso era decidido cuando se propuso avanzar hacia mí. Al principio creí que se detendría, pero me equivocaba. Los metros que nos separaban se acortaron antes de lo previsto y retrocedí sin dejar de mirarle, atenta a cualquier cosa.

—Tú… —susurró, y no vi el movimiento de su brazo.

Más rápido de lo que le creí capaz, me sujetó de la ropa, levantándome del suelo y sosteniéndome en el aire como a un muñeco de trapo. Sus dedos me rozaban la base del cuello y me obligaban a doblar la nuca para no ahogarme. Como el instinto que nace en momentos de peligro, forcejeé cual una criatura atrapada, debatiéndome, pero las manos de ese tipo eran lo más parecido a un par de tenazas prendadas a la camisa.

—¡S-suéltame, 'tebanne!

No lo hizo.

En una medida desesperada, levanté las manos y las cerré como esposas alrededor de las suyas. Aprovechando el arranque de rabia, descargué toda la fuerza que era capaz de producir sobre los huesos de su muñeca, repartiendo la presión de mis dedos sobre su carne. Cada segundo perdía cada vez más la admisión de oxígeno, una tortura lenta y muy dolorosa. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos; los suyos, llameantes y con furia cuidadosamente disimulada; los míos, a punto de desfallecer y de sumirse en la negrura. Le dolía, lo supe en aquel instante. El daño que me hacía le era retribuido.

—¡Hey! ¡Fugaku! ¡Tranquilo!

La voz de Choza me alcanzó. Ahora él sostenía a Fugaku desde atrás, luchando por hacer que bajara las manos.

—¡Fugaku! —Alguien le agarró los brazos a mi agresor. No podía respirar—. Cálmate, ¿quieres?... Es joven y… no sabe lo que dice…

Ése era Minato. Extrañamente, la imagen mental de su rostro consiguió calmarme lo suficiente, como una droga que aminora el dolor. Podía verle con claridad, con ese gesto tranquilo y pacífico que había mostrado hace tan poco. ¿Siempre sería así?

No pude observar lo que sucedía. Sin previo aviso, fui liberada y mi cuerpo se golpeó contra el suelo, levantando una fina nube de polvo. Mi garganta ardió y un ataque de tos me obligó a arrodillarme; sentía que la comida se me venía encima. El moreno seguía de pie todavía con los puños firmemente apretados. El hijo de Jiraiya le tocó el hombro... y Fugaku dio media vuelta, alejándose por la vereda contigua. Un fino hilo de líquido viscoso se le escurría de entre los dedos. Observé mis uñas; pequeños retazos de sangre y piel yacían acumuladas en aquella diminuta extensión.

—Fugaku es un poco... inestable de vez en cuando. Normalmente nada le afecta... —me explicó Minato, ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Parecía que mis fuerzas se habían mudado de mi cuerpo, por lo que el impulso me vino bastante bien—. Es mejor que te mantengas alejado de él. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

Me sacudí las prendas, reprimiendo las arcadas que atenazaban mi estómago.

—No le tengo miedo —afirmé con aplomo—, pero me alejaré… sólo por precaución.

.

.

.

.

El lugar a donde nos dirigíamos se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo, en la zona oeste de Uzushiogakure.

Caminamos por más de media hora siguiendo un solitario camino, de madrugada y rodeados de puro campo abierto. No podía distinguirlo con claridad, pero me daba la impresión de que, a plena luz del día, aquel lugar lucía en todo su esplendor con el tranquilo color verde.

La luna se alza brillante sobre nuestras cabezas como una gran linterna encendida, proyectando un delicado chorro de valiosa plata. El oscuro cielo está plagado de pequeñas estrellas solitarias. Levanté la vista, maravillada y cansada a la vez. Tal vez faltaba poco para las cinco. Nunca en toda mi vida me había levantado a esa hora. Minato y Jiraiya iban al frente, el viejo cotilleando y hablándole al joven al oído como una señora chismosa. Justo detrás de ellos, Choza caminaba junto a mí, charlando de manera normal y muy natural. El único que no venía era el moreno, Fugaku.

—¿Qué es esa carrera? ¿Por qué es tan importante? —pregunté en voz baja.

—No es cualquier carrera —respondió Choza.

—Es una tradición —añadió Shikaku. No me había percatado antes de su silenciosa presencia—. Al principio era sólo de Jiraiya y sus antiguos compañeros: Lady Tsunade y Lord Orochimaru. Poco a poco se fueron afiliando más hacendados, pero nunca tenían oportunidad contra los líderes, por lo que ahora sólo participan en la exhibición principal. El verdadero concurso es entre los tres legendarios soldados de Uzushiogakure —se rió con disimulo—. Es uno de los más grandes eventos que ocurren en el pueblo. Mucha gente madruga sólo para verlo.

_"¿Jiraiya? ¿Un hacendario? ¿Desde cuándo?"_

—¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata?

—Cada año Orochimaru, Tsunade y yo hacemos apuestas —contestó Jiraiya, alzando la voz. Enarqué las cejas, sorprendida. ¿Había podido escucharnos desde su lugar?—, apuestas fuertes de oro, para ver quién tiene el mejor caballo en su poder —explicó—. En el día acordado, o sea hoy, cada uno lleva su mejor corcel a las tierras de uno de nosotros, junto a su mejor jinete —Pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Minato y le palmeó la espalda, haciendo ruborizarse a su hijo—, y los hacemos correr en una pista previamente preparada. Y el que llega primero a la meta, obviamente, gana todo el oro. Este año toca en las tierras de Tsunade.

—Es una atracción —comentó Choza—, y una forma muy divertida de ver competir a los tres grandes.

—¿Cuántas carreras has ganado? —cuestioné a Jiraiya.

—Cinco de ocho —respondió con orgullo—. Y todo gracias a mi querido hijo.

El cariño que su voz imprimía a la palabra _"hijo"_ me causó un escalofrío extraño.

—Haku hace todo el trabajo —dijo Minato, un poco cohibido—. Yo sólo le sirvo de guía y ya.

—Tú lo entrenaste, y es precisamente por eso que es tan bueno.

Estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta más cuando, de repente, gritos estruendosos sacudieron la tierra que pisaba. Enfoqué la vista hacia el frente y casi caí de bruces al ver a la gran multitud reunida frente a nosotros. Una enorme y limpia área en forma de elipse se extendía varios kilómetros hacia el este, y en las limitaciones todas las personas del pueblo le rodeaban. Podía ver claramente las líneas que marcaban la zona de trote de los caballos y la línea de meta blanca marcada con pulcritud hasta el final.

—Vaya —musité, impresionada—. No exageraban cuando dijeron que esto atraía multitudes.

—Este año Minato superará su récord —aseguró el gordo pelirrojo—. ¡¿Verdad, Minato?! ¡Lo prometiste!

El interpelado sonrió.

—Eso intentaré.

Pronto bajamos la meseta y nos acercamos a la pista; la multitud, atenta a cualquier movimiento que se propiciase, gritó enloquecida al ver a Jiraiya y a Minato, ambos juntos. Como quien no quiere la cosa, Jiraiya saludó con la mano, levantando a su vez el puño del rubio en señal de gallardía y coraje.

—Llegas tarde, Jiraiya.

Una mujer joven de cabello rubio y grandes atributos se acercó, recibiendo al tiro a los caballeros. Mis costumbres no pudieron privarme de echarle un vistazo. Camisa de franela a cuadros, pantalones de mezclilla, sombrero y un gran escote. Aquel atuendo era el grito en el cielo de cualquier dama.

—Lo siento, Tsunade. Tuvimos algunos percances —contestó el viejo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

_"¿Ésa era Tsunade?"_, pensé, sorprendida. "_¿Cómo era que no lucía igual de anciana que Jiraiya?"_

—Eso siempre —musitó un hombre alto, de brillantes ojos rasgados y largo cabello negro—. Resígnate, Jiraiya. Vas a perder.

Endureciendo el gesto, Jiraiya avanzó un paso, moviéndose con calculada arrogancia.

—Eso dijiste el año pasado, Orochimaru, y aún así, mi muchacho le ganó al tuyo.

—Este año estoy preparado —La sonrisa de Orochimaru, levemente torcida, resultaba perturbadora en todos los sentidos—. Tengo un nuevo caballo, y un nuevo jinete.

—Ambos van a perder, señores —intervino Tsunade. Hizo una mueca y sorbió, arrugando la nariz. No comprendí lo que hacía hasta que la vi escupir y la tierra se manchó de un espeso líquido blancuzco. Era asqueroso—. Mi nuevo jinete, Dan, los hará pedazos a todos.

—Bueno… dejemos de hablar, señores, y que los corceles decidan —propuso Jiraiya, cruzándose de brazos—. O, mejor dicho, corran.

Sólo una vez había contemplado la misma imagen, una vez, mientras jugaba al escondite. En la sala de pinturas antiguas se exhibía un cuadro similar, que reunía a las tres leyendas más grandes de todos los tiempos; sin embargo, nada hacía justicia a la realidad. Aquel trío rebosaba de competitividad.

Choza y Shikaku me arrastraron con ellos a un lugar estratégico desde donde se podía observar todo muy bien. El último gesto que el viejo Jiraiya me dedicó fue una distintiva mirada que señalaba _"Mira, y diviértete"_. Los hombres me condujeron entre la multitud, abriendo el paso a empujones hasta que logramos instalarnos en la zona cerca del cordel rojo que delimitaba la pista.

—¿Nadie nunca ha querido... hacer una locura y meterse en la pista durante la carrera? —pregunté. Aquella cinta no ofrecía mucha resistencia, y cualquiera podría burlarla con sólo agacharse lo suficiente.

—Ha ocurrido una o dos veces, en el pasado —me informó Shikaku—, pero la gente de ahora respeta mucho este acontecimiento, y no se atreverían siquiera a interrumpirlo.

—Ah.

El desfile de caballos inicial comenzó. De la nada, decenas de hermosos corceles entraron en escena uno a uno, paseándose por todo el campo. Los animales se lucían en distintos colores, complexiones y tamaños. Había, incluso, al final un pequeño potrillo conducido por un chico moreno de no más de once años. El pánico que presentaba el cuadrúpedo era casi nulo, lo cual me hizo sentir una diminuta chispa de envidia hacia el mismo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo maravilloso que me parecía todo lo que se presentaba ante mí, cuando salió el doceavo caballo mis pies se movían de un lado a otro, bailando debido a la impaciencia.

—¡Ya quiero ver la carrera, 'tebanne! —me quejé haciendo un mohín.

Choza fijó la vista en el horizonte, vislumbrando gracias a su altura por encima del resto de cabezas.

—Espera… ¡Ya vienen! —dijo y rápidamente señaló.

Esforzándome un poco, estiré el cuello a todo lo que daba, apoyándome en la cintilla roja. Contemplé a Tsunade mientras caminaba a paso tranquilo para ubicarse justo en el centro del campo, en donde todos podían verle; levantó una mano y se hizo el silencio.

—¡Buenos días, gente! —gritó con una gran sonrisa—. ¡El noveno concurso de caballos del reino de Uzushiogakure da comienzo!

Un grito atronador me sacudió los oídos, dejándome sorda. La euforia ajena me provocaba un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago que era incapaz de ignorar.

—En primer lugar, el corcel sede, o sea, el mío: ¡Kohi y su entrenador, Dan!

De entre un hueco en la multitud, salió galopando un gran y portentoso caballo color caoba, guiado por un hombre de largo pelo color lila. El sujeto alzó la mano y sonrió con naturalidad, un gesto que me recordó mucho a...

—Después, representando a mi queridísimo colega, Orochimaru: ¡el caballo Kuro, y el jinete Yakushi Kabuto!

Como una flecha, atravesó el límite de la pista un poderoso corcel del color de la noche, tan atemorizante que el contraste con su domador resultaba desconcertante. Desde el pelo gris hasta los enormes lentes, el jinete parecía todo menos intimidante.

—Y, finalmente, pero no menos importante, en representación de Jiraiya: ¡Haku, y su jinete Namikaze Minato!

Un borrón blanco apareció de una de las esquinas y galopó con trote grácil hacia el centro de la pista. Montado sobre él pude distinguir a Minato. Se había cambiado la camisa por una del mismo color de su caballo, de modo que combinaban perfectamente. Su cabello rubio se agitaba con el fresco viento matutino y sonreía, inesperadamente feliz y libre. Parecía como si aquello transformara su ser por completo, como si se liberara cual globo que navega con el viento como guía. La energía con la que fue recibido... era digna de admirar.

Los tres corceles se colocaron en la línea de salida, acomodándose costado con costado. Tsunade verificó la distancia entre ellos mientras terminaban de prepararse. No supe si fue la inercia o algo más, probablemente de eso se trataba, lo que me llevó a deslizar la mirada hacia el curioso hijo de Jiraiya. Minato permanecía bien repantigado sobre la montura; su mano se deslizaba cálida sobre el pelo del animal, y entonces se inclinó, moviendo los labios en un susurro incomprensible.

Tsunade se alejó hacia un lado, desvelando su arma y elevándola al cielo en la mano. Uno de sus ayudantes se colocó adelante de ella con una pequeña banderita roja que ondeaba.

—¡¿Listos, chicos?! —preguntó ella en un grito—. ¡Preparados...!

Minato aferró las riendas del caballo, encerrándolas en el puño. Sus ojos azules parecían perdidos en el camino, como si estuviese ya ansioso por correr persiguiendo el amanecer.

—¡Listos…!

Nunca se sabe la naturaleza de una mirada. El por qué cuando alguien te observa de inmediato lo sientes, como si una voz en la cabeza lo susurrara sin descanso. Siempre había sido yo la observada, nunca al revés, y sin embargo lo hacía.

En ese momento, como si el aire arrastrara mis pensamientos hasta su lugar, Minato levantó la vista, encontrándome como el único y diminuto punto de luz en la inmensa oscuridad.

—¡Fuera!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Editado: 03/06/2013.**_

_**¡Hola! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo con la continuación xD… ¡No me maten por dejarlo ahí xD! Me vi bien inspirada esta vez :3 trataré de actualizarlo a diario… y subiré otras historias también. Algunos serán Naruhina :3… Anny te dije que subiría Naruhina también xD**_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima :3.**_

_**Mina-chan.**_


	4. El Rayo Amarillo

**_DISCLAIMER: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto :3_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_AVISOS:_**

**_-Mundo alterno._**

**_-OC incidentales._**

_._

_._

_._

_"El único verdadero viaje de descubrimiento consiste no en buscar nuevos paisajes, sino en mirar con nuevos ojos"._

**_Marcel Proust_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_._

_Anteriormente…_

_En ese momento, como si el aire arrastrara mis pensamientos hasta su lugar, Minato levantó la vista, encontrándome como el único y diminuto punto de luz en la inmensa oscuridad._

_—¡Fuera!_

.

.

_4.- El Rayo Amarillo_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aquel sonido resultaba extraño y por completo desconocido para la memoria.

Un sonoro disparo atravesó el aire, haciéndome temblar. Una pequeña parte de mí procesó el hecho de que era la primera vez que contemplaba un arma de fuego de esa manera. Por lo regular era muy extraño que alguien poseyera alguna, su venta estaba terminantemente prohibida, y mucho menos un ejemplar de mango plateado y reluciente como aquel; por ello, tenía sentido que sólo Tsunade poseyera una de tal calibre, y que cuidara de ella con tal recelo.

El fugaz contacto visual con el chico de cabellos rubios se rompió justo en ese instante y los tres caballos salieron galopando a gran velocidad de la línea de partida. La nube de polvo envolvió a Tsunade, volviéndola invisible,y cuando volví a mirar, ya no estaba ahí. Los gritos de apoyo y euforia no se hicieron esperar, aturdiendo los sentidos de cualquiera que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca.

—¡Vamos, Minato! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Enséñales quién manda! —gritó Choza saltando y agitando las manos en el aire, muy por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Vamos, Minato! —secundó el hasta ahora bastante callado Shikaku.

No eran los únicos que le apoyaban. Una gran masa en la población del frente elevaba con esfuerzo una blanca pancarta decorada con vivos colores, dedicada sólo a Minato. En un momento de distracción, Choza me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me atrajo hacia él con brusquedad, fundiéndome contra su costado.

—¿No es emocionante? —me preguntó zarandeándome y asfixiándome con la fuerza de su agarre.

—¡N-no… no puedo… respirar, 'ttebane! —balbuceé mientras perdía el aire, luchando por soltarme.

Choza soltó una carcajada y me dejó en libertad, dándome mi espacio. Fijé la mirada en la pista, intentando prestar atención y comprender lo que sucedía. El caballo negro y su jinete, Kabuto, habían salido primero y, por consiguiente, consiguieron una gran ventaja y proseguían a la cabeza. Era el más grande de todos los corceles presentes y su forma de acelerar era bastante impresionante. Movía las patas a mucha velocidad y avanzaba implacable sobre el suelo de tierra, dejando su marca de pertenencia.

Un poco más atrás, siguiéndolo muy de cerca, corría el caballo color caoba. Su andar no parecía tan seguro y audaz como el de su primer contrincante, pero no por eso él era menos veloz. El hombre encima de la montura, Dan, se nota bastante nervioso, como si temiera defraudar a su patrona. Soltaba demasiado las riendas y apretaba los flancos del caballo con ambas piernas, encajando los pies.

Y muy al final, para mi sorpresa, venía el dúo de Minato, avanzando y recorriendo la pista con rapidez pero también con una tranquilidad demasiado desquiciante. No sabía si lo hacía adrede, pero su ritmo comenzaba a desesperarme. Sin embargo, los pueblerinos no dejaban de animarle, incluso mucho más que a Kabuto o a Dan.

Kabuto llegó a la primera curva, en el extremo más lejano del lugar, y dobló con bastante perfección, sin mucho esfuerzo. Dan giró también y su caballo se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado, producto de la velocidad. Minato dio la vuelta con elegancia y volvió a acelerar en cuanto el camino se tornó recto de nuevo, retomando la misma rapidez que había mantenido hasta ese momento. La última gota de mi paciencia se desplomó.

—¡¿Qué diablos le pasa, 'ttebane?! —pregunté haciendo una mueca. Al paso que iba, el invisible caracolito que avanzaba frente a él vería primero la luz de la meta—. ¡¿Por qué no acelera?! —agarré a Shikaku de la camisa y lo zarandeé con fuerza, liberando mi furia y exasperación—. ¡¿No decía que ganaría, 'ttebane?! ¡¿Cómo demonios piensa hacerlo cuando los otros ya lo han rebasado y él continúa galopando a un maldito paso de tortuga?!

Choza, de pie a mi espalda, soltó una risotada enorme. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo un ligero temblor en el párpado izquierdo.

—¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! —le grité sin contenerme. No era que me importara mucho si Jiraiya ganaba o no, eso era lo de menos, pero ahora estaba con él, y lo admitiera o no el asunto se había tornado ya ligeramente personal.

—A Minato le apodaron el _Rayo Amarillo_ cuando tenía sólo catorce años, todo gracias a Haku —me explicó con una sonrisa complacida.

Parpadeé sin comprender. ¿El_ Rayo Amarillo_? ¿Acaso se trataba de un título? Entorné los ojos, presa nuevamente de una furia que se me antojaba bastante peligrosa e impropia.

—¡Pues entonces lo único cierto de ese título es la parte del _"Amarillo"_, por su estúpido cabello! —bramé. No podía creer que ellos siguieran tan tranquilos con la precaria situación. Entendía que el rubio fuera un íntimo amigo, pero si ellos le consideraban así, ¿por qué no se molestaban siquiera en regañarle, en decirle que se apresurara a mover el apestoso trasero de ese caballo de una buena vez si no deseaba perder?

Shikaku se rió ahora, un sonido extraño y ronco.

—¡¿Por qué se ríen?!

Volví a zarandearle con mayor rudeza, arrugando la camisa del hombre entre mis manos. Sentía los ojos de todos clavados en mi nuca pero le resté importancia.

—No lo has entendido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Choza, risueño.

—¡¿Entender el qué?!

El gordito me había caído bastante bien, y hasta ese momento no me arrepentía de mi juicio hacia él, pero al contemplar su rostro, un instinto asesino heló la sangre de mis venas, incitándome a golpearle hasta el cansancio.

—¿Cuál es una de las principales características de un rayo, dejando muy de lado su rapidez? —inquirió Shikaku, enarcando la ceja hacia mí. No hizo ademán de soltarse, por lo que la interrogante me descolocó y no conseguí una respuesta. Al notar mi indecisión, él sonrió.

—Que siempre es impredecible —puntualizó con voz solemne.

—Y nunca sabes cuándo puede caerte encima —añadió Choza, señalándome la pista.

Desconcertada, giré la cabeza y clavé la mirada en el trío de jinetes que guiaban todavía a sus animales.

—No despegues los ojos de Minato —me aconsejó Shikaku. Sus manos tomaron las mías, haciendo ademán de liberarse, y yo sin resistirme le solté, liberando la tensión de mis dedos acalambrados—. Está a punto de hacer su movimiento, y eso puede durar sólo segundos.

Fijé la mirada en el campo. Las posiciones permanecían exactamente iguales a las que se habían tomado al comenzar la competencia. Los dos primeros ya habían tomado la segunda vuelta, removiendo motas de polvo que se elevaban bailando a la débil luz crepuscular.

Minato apenas terminaba de girar en la curva y su camino se volvía recto otra vez. En ese momento, en un calculado movimiento, estiró la mano derecha soltando por completo la correa que le daba el poder sobre el caballo, y atrapó al instante un largo mechón de pelo del animal, jalándolo dos veces seguidas. Entonces, como si se tratara de un aviso, Haku bajó el cuello de modo que se alineó con el resto de su tronco casi en un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados, y aumentó visiblemente la distancia y la rapidez de sus zancadas. Minato se inclinó hacia adelante, casi recostándose sobre el caballo, sujetándose solamente del pelo blanco de Haku.

Con la nueva posición, la velocidad del caballo blanco aumentó de forma abrumadora, convirtiéndose en un simple borrón difícil de enfocar. Corría como un loco, cortando el aire como si fuese una flecha virgen. El público bramó de alegría, apoyando al renovado Minato; una ola humana, incluso, se alzó en detallada coordinación de una punta a otra, estallando en gritos de euforia. En cuestión de segundos le dio alcance al corcel de Dan y pasó justo a su lado, dejándolo muy, muy atrás. El pobre muchacho apenas pudo verle y reaccionar con un parpadeo de asombro.

Mi boca se abrió de completa sorpresa cuando le observé llegar hasta la altura de Kabuto a punto de dar la tercera vuelta, a tan sólo seis simples segundos después de haber hecho ese cambio tan radical. Ambos corceles tomaron la curva al mismo tiempo, Kabuto por la parte central y Minato corriendo en el borde. Al momento siguiente los hocicos de ambos caballos se encontraban a la misma distancia, luchando por aferrarse a la delantera. El chico de cabello gris golpeó a su caballo con violencia, incitándolo a correr más rápido. Sin más opciones, éste cumplió la orden de su jinete pero, a consecuencia de tanta velocidad, sus pasos se tornaron ligeramente tambaleantes.

Minato continuó con su ritmo inigualable, sin rastro de duda en las facciones, y como si apenas lo decidiera comenzó a dejar atrás a Kabuto. La multitud enloqueció. Pronto me vi encerrada en una marea de cuerpos que me aplastaban y me arrastraban en la misma dirección. Los gritos ensordecedores hacían mella en mí, retumbando en mi pecho y aumentando la adrenalina de mi cuerpo. Me abrí paso a la fuerza, luchando por volver junto a Choza y Shikaku. En cuanto distinguí aquellos mechones dorados que se regocijaban con el viento, un leve cosquilleo me recorrió la columna vertebral y, antes de que me diera cuenta, aferré el cordel con ambas manos, haciendo lo impensable...

—¡Vamos, Minato! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo, 'ttebane! —grité con potencia, opacando al resto de voces en un radio de alcance de cincuenta metros. El corazón me latía en los oídos, aturdiéndome, pero no era una sensación del todo desagradable.

Minato había impuesto más de cien metros entre Kabuto y él, y se dirigió como bala perdida hacia la línea blanca de meta. Él venía justo hacia nosotros. Debido a la distancia, no fui capaz de distinguir su cara, pero podía apostar cualquier cosa a que seguramente sonreía. Contuve el aliento y me privé de parpadear. Las matemáticas casi no se me daban, y sin embargo aseguraba que aquel caballo pecaba de inhumanidad…

… Y Haku cruzó la meta, arrastrando la banda roja con él. Tuve que mirar dos veces antes de descartar que el suelo tocado por las patas no comenzara a incendiarse. Kabuto cruzó después, manteniendo en las facciones una mueca de perplejidad, mientras le seguía el joven Dan quien, desde que Minato había dado rienda suelta al poder de su caballo, perdió completamente su oportunidad de ganar.

Recuperando las riendas y frenando poco a poco, Minato dio media vuelta con el caballo, regresando a la vista de todos. El público aplaudió con energía al vencedor.

—¡Vamos! —me dijo Choza tomándome de la manga de la camisa y llevándome sin esperar la respuesta hasta donde se encontraba el rubio.

Cientas de personas lo rodeaban, inquietas e impacientes por felicitarlo, pero mi nuevo amigo se las arregló ingeniosamente para abrirse paso hasta el centro. Ahí estaba él, bajando con cuidado de su poderoso caballo y esbozando una gran sonrisa de alivio e inhibición. Se acercó a Haku, hablándole todavía en voz baja, y le acarició la nariz con ternura y afecto. Jiraiya se aproximó de entre la multitud, recibiendo las alabanzas por su hijo, y le abrazó por los hombros, alborotándole el cabello.

—¡Mi muchacho! —se regocijó, rebosante de euforia y emoción. El gesto de su cara me resultaba extraño e incomprensible; una expresión que sólo una vez había observado... en mi madre.

Tsunade y Orochimaru aparecieron poco después. Las personas se abrieron como un camino para dejarles libres el paso sin necesidad de decir algo más. La rubia lucía una mueca abatida, decepcionada, pero es esforzaba por disimularla; el hombre, por otro lado, dejaba en claro las muestras de insatisfacción que roían su herido orgullo.

—Felicidades —musitó Tsunade, resistiéndose durante un segundo antes de ceder y darle la mano a Jiraiya. El viejo le devolvió el agarre firmemente, alzando la barbilla en el acto.

—Les dije que ganaría —respondió él con una amplia sonrisa, gesticulando con las manos como si se tratase de una irrefutable verdad universal.

—Cuidado, no te vayas a morder la lengua, Jiraiya —se burló Tsunade. Los ojos acaramelados ardían sin reparo en contra el anciano—. Fue Minato quien ganó, no tú.

—No fui yo —intervino Minato, tomando las riendas de su caballo. Su rostro había adquirido una frescura insólita—. Haku lo hizo todo.

—Bien, ahora, páguenme —exigió Jiraiya extendiendo la mano hacia sus antiguos compañeros.

Tsunade sacó una bolsita de cuero escondida en la parte trasera de su pantalón y la sostuvo en el aire sobre la palma del de pelo blanco antes de dejarla caer con ligereza. Jiraiya observó el pago, desconfiado, y para asegurarse tiró del cordón que ataba el pequeño saco y lo abrió, contando las monedas. Una mueca surcó sus labios y levantó la vista.

—¡Oye! —se quejó—. Las monedas no están completas.

—Y agradece que no me lo gasté todo —replicó Tsunade, arreglándose el sombrero con la mano. No parecía siquiera perturbada.

—Entonces, eso significa que me debes —apuntó Jiraiya, socarrón. Tsunade se tensó, como si previera lo que se avecinaba—, así que ahora no tendrás excusa alguna para no salir conmigo.

—No tientes a tu suerte, Jiraiya —lo amenazó cortante antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse con paso firme. El otro sujeto, Orochimaru, lanzó el oro casi sin mirar, sin molestarse en acercarse a felicitar.

—Cuestión de suerte, nada más —murmuró.

—¿Suerte? —bufó Jiraiya con burla—. Entonces he tenido suerte cuatro años seguidos.

—Algún día acabaré contigo, Jiraiya —dijo Orochimaru en voz tan baja que el susurro casi se perdió en el espacio—. Ya lo verás.

—Vamos, Orochimaru, no te lo tomes tan a pecho.

El interpelado sonrió. Con la capa ondeando sobre sus hombros, nos dio la espalda y se marchó, perseguido de cerca por su caballo color ónix. No pude apartar la mirada de su figura. Había algo mal en aquel sujeto, mucho peor y más macabro que el simple hecho de haber perdido una competencia. No me gustó la forma en que contempló a Jiraiya, y mucho menos a Minato, con tal desprecio que parecía desear liquidarlos a ambos.

Poco a poco, realizada ya la entrega del premio mayor, los pueblerinos comenzaron a retirarse. Un par de hombres que caminaban en dirección al sendero compartían ya sus anécdotas sobre el acontecimiento, tratando de congeniar en qué era lo mejor que se había visto en toda la carrera. Hice una mueca. ¿No había trofeos, ni medallas, u honores de alguna clase? ¿Sólo el oro y ya? El suspiro fatigoso de Jiraiya rompió el quebradizo silencio.

—Bien, me parece que ya es tiempo de regresar —musitó llevando los ojos al cielo. El nebuloso firmamento sosegado adquiría intensidad y se tornaba azulado, naranja y violeta—. No falta demasiado para el amanecer y seguramente Inoichi ya estará en el campo.

Los que me rodeaban asintieron. Jiraiya se guardó las bolsitas en el interior de su camisa, asegurándose de que no se le caían, y emprendió la marcha de regreso al poblado. Dio un par de pasos, tocándole el hombro a su hijo.

—Minato, vamos…

—Me quedaré un rato aquí —dijo él.

El muchacho estaba de pie junto al caballo, acariciando sus crines con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Muy a lo lejos, traspasando la pradera que se perdía en la inmensidad del bosque, una fina línea rojiza se asomaba, tímida. Lo miré de reojo. El rastro de melancolía que se distinguía en el contorno de su perfil era más que perceptible. Incluso sus ojos azules mostraban la huella de una pena muy íntima que él no se animaba a mostrar.

Jiraiya frunció los labios e inhaló con pesadez, soltando el aire en una sonora exhalación.

—Como quieras.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Un simple _"como quieras"_? Incapaz de hacer caso a la silenciosa orden de dejarle solo, permanecí de pie sin moverme. ¿Es que acaso no veían lo mismo que yo? Quizá era el instinto de mujer que me removía el pecho, no lo sabía, pero cada una de mis células me incitaban a quedarme junto al chico.

Ignorantes de la fragilidad del momento, un par de trabajadores se acercaron al chico rubio; los rostros aún no perdían la frescura y emoción de la victoria.

—Excelente carrera, Minato. Felicidades.

Casi esperaba que los ignorara por completo, que sus ojos jamás se despegaran del punto rojo en el confín del universo pero, rompiendo todas las expectativas que me había creado, hizo a un lado el rostro y les miró esbozando una franca y simpática sonrisa.

—Gracias, chicos.

De improviso bajó las pestañas, privándose de la luz antes de arrugar los labios y cerrar los ojos por completo y con fuerza una sola vez. Parecía perdido, incapaz de ser alcanzado en su lejano letargo. Quise encontrar su mirada de nuevo, asegurarme de que estaría bien, pero resultó imposible reencontrarme con ella.

Y la marcha comenzó.

Una brisa suave me revolvió el pelo sobre la cara y el viejo volteó. Las pupilas oscuras del caballero brillaban como duras piedras, pero la nota de comprensión dentro de aquel mar tan opaco resultó visible.

_"Hay que dejarle solo"._

Eché un vistazo a mi espalda; él permanecía de pie todavía, y daba la impresión de no respirar. Suspiré, invadida por el cansancio, y obligué a mis piernas a moverse, abandonando aquel campo sin volver a mirar atrás.

.

_Minato, cuando sintió que las presencias a su espalda habían desaparecido ya, cerró los ojos con fuerza, asiendo las correas del caballo. El aliento del sol le acarició la cara y él avanzó hacia adelante, caminando hacia el astro de la mañana, dándole una grata bienvenida al nuevo día y a la turbación…_

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Qué le pasaba a Minato?

Durante horas mantuve la interrogante atravesada en la garganta, incapaz de tragármela y digerirla por completo. En aquellas instancias, habíamos dejado muy detrás la entrada del pueblo. Casi podía reconocer el camino que transitábamos, y recordaba bastante bien la forma en que podía regresar a casa de Jiraiya desde ahí. Choza alzó la vista, dejando de mirar por un momento sus zapatos.

—Él… bueno… Ha estado bastante melancólico últimamente…

—Me doy cuenta.

Las casas habían despertado ya del lenitivo sueño nocturno; ases de luz se disparaban de manera irregular desde las ventanas, adoptando níveas formas. Las mujeres, en espera de sus maridos quienes se dispusieron a madrugar en favor de la carrera, proyectaban sus sombras desde el fogón, preparándose para alimentar a sus niños.

—No se trata de algo en lo que nosotros podamos interferir —comentó Shikaku. La evasiva del moreno demostraba la certeza de que se trataba de algo en sumo delicado, y al parecer, bastante personal.

—¿De qué se trata?

El de pelo azabache frunció los labios, reticente de contarme, pero al final dejó caer los hombros, rindiéndose.

—Bueno, es bien sabido por todos que Minato es una persona bastante pacífica, que evita los problemas siempre que tiene oportunidad y que aborrece la violencia —comenzó él. Me mordí el labio, privándome de soltar un comentario. Después de todo, yo todavía no le conocía—. También es conocido que todos los ciudadanos varones en cuya familia exista relación de antigüedad allegada al ejército del reino, deben presentarse al cumplir la mayoría de edad para prestar las armas en servicio de la nación —hizo una pausa; sus rasgadas orbes oscuras me traspasaron—. ¿Encuentras la relación existente entre lo que te he dicho?

Bajé los ojos, premeditando las palabras pronunciadas por el inteligente moreno. Sin quererlo, regresé a aquellos tiempos de alejada juventud, perdidos entre miles de recuerdos; a aquellas tardes interminables en donde, sentada completamente sola a una mesa de caoba, invertía horas por montón en resolver situaciones que me aquejaban. La costumbre, surgida en respuesta a la partida de mi madre, me persiguió hasta asentarse en el presente. Guardé silencio y, dejando de caminar, me esforcé en hallar el meollo del conflicto.

Minato, el chico amable; el decreto que tan bien conocía y referenciaba. Durante un par de minutos no encontré el nexo entre las dos variables. Le di vueltas en mi cabeza, sopesando la situación desde todos los ángulos posibles, sin encontrar absolutamente nada. Shikaku era un liante. ¿Por qué no simplemente me lo decía y ya? O bien, ya puestos, el mismo Jiraiya podría darme la respuesta…

_"…relación de antigüedad allegada al ejército". _

La frase se sintió como un duro golpe sobre la sien y la vergüenza de no haberme dado cuenta antes me sepultó cual avalancha helada. Parpadeé y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Shikaku, quien me observaba a un par de metros de distancia.

—Entonces…

—Veo que ya lo entiendes.

Me había rezagado. Aumenté el tamaño de mis zancadas y les di alcance, incapaz de concebir una idea como aquella. Mi vista nadó hasta fijarse en la ancha espalda de Jiraiya. La capa de lana se le acomodaba perfectamente al cuerpo, fundiéndose con él igual que un guante. ¿Acaso él…?

—¿Acaso Jiraiya… quiere obligarle a ello? —pregunté.

—No, no —se apresuró a responder Choza—. Pero no se trata sólo de lo que opine Jiraiya, ¿o sí? Después de todo, son decretos reales. No podemos hacer nada.

La leve nota de reproche en el tono de Choza me hizo retroceder. ¿Eso era una queja? El grupo que nos acompañaba se detuvo de pronto; al frente, Jiraiya permanecía de piedra a mitad del camino, contemplando un punto en el frente que nadie más miraba. Despedía el mismo aire que su hijo en el campo abierto…

—¡Muy bien!

Sorprendiéndonos, el viejo se giró sobre sus talones y sonrió de manera deslumbrante. Incluso mis dos acompañantes saltaron de incredulidad ante la actitud chispeante del mayor.

—¡Ya saben lo que tienen qué hacer! —continuó, elevando un dedo en punta, desafiando con gallardía al cielo—. ¡Shikaku! —llamó—. Encárgate de los preparativos de la casa, que todo se encuentre en perfectas condiciones y presentable… ¡Tú, tú, y tú! —añadió, señalando a un trío de hombres—. Vayan con él y obedézcanle en todo lo que necesite.

—¡Claro, señor Jiraiya! —asintieron sin respingar.

—Y Choza… —murmuró afilando la mirada—. Ve y ocúpate de la comida y de las invitaciones especiales. Tú, acompáñalo y ayúdale —me dijo acercándose un paso—. Y el resto… ¡corran la voz! Quiero gente en mi casa esta noche, mucha gente, pero guarden la discreción. ¿Comprendieron?

—¿Y qué va a hacer usted, señor? —preguntó uno de sus muchachos, luciendo curioso.

Aquella sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Jiraiya pareció arrancarle de encima varios años de un solo y perfecto cuajo. Por primera vez pude distinguir la leve sombra del galante hombre que había sido en sus años más prósperos.

—Iré a cobrar una deuda.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa, 'ttebane? —pregunté, incapaz de comprender el repentino y volátil cambio de humor del mayor.

—Vamos a celebrarle —Choza no podía creerlo. Se jaló el pelo con ambas manos, seguro de que aún dormía, pero no era así.

—Ve, y haz lo que nos dijo —aconsejó Shikaku, emprendiendo una carrera vertiginosa. Los tres vasallos a su disposición le siguieron al instante, esforzándose por estar a la altura de sus pasos—. ¡Apresúrate!

—¡¿Por qué nunca quieren decirme qué es lo que…?!

.

.

.

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

.

.

Respiró profundamente al verse de vuelta en su hogar. No había tomado cuenta del tiempo invertido en su singular paseo mañanero, pero le quedaba más que claro que se había tardado más de lo previsto. Sin tardanza se adentró en el establo, acompañando más que dirigiendo al caballo blanco. Se sentía ligeramente avergonzado y culpable, aunque cualquier otro no hallaría jamás falta alguna en lo acontecido; pero ésa era su naturaleza.

Complicado como él era, se lamentaba sin cesar por haber desplazado de tal forma el ánimo de su equipo. Si hubiese encontrado la fuerza para golpearse a sí mismo, sin dudar lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, de algo le había servido el desliz. Se propuso, pues, dejar de lado cualquier preocupación que le aquejara y, en medida de lo posible, animar el día de los que estimaba.

El corcel encontró el camino sin problemas, y Minato le hizo adentrarse en su pequeño compartimento. No lo había montado de nuevo pero, se dijo, más tarde pasaría a revisarle minuciosamente.

Notó el ajetreo en el interior de su casa. Relajando los hombros, avanzó hasta la puerta, deteniéndose en seco al notar que alguien gritaba en el interior. Acercando la cabeza, el rubio pegó el oído contra la madera, escuchando. La voz era bastante similar a la de Shikaku, pero éste nunca se exaltaba, por lo que aquel tono que casi rayaba en la desesperación no podía ser de él.

—Gran carrera, Minato.

Un llamado a sus espaldas le hizo dar un salto. Se giró, desconcertado, sólo para ver a uno de los ayudantes mientras recogía el heno en montones.

—Sí, gracias —respondió, sonriendo sincero.

—Limpiaré a Haku en un segundo —dijo el hombre con un movimiento de cabeza. Se detuvo un instante para secarse el sudor de la frente. Tenía las mejillas rojas a causa del cansancio.

—No, no —Minato negó, sacudiéndose el pelo—. No te preocupes. Yo lo haré más tarde.

—De acuerdo.

Esperó lo suficiente. Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, levantándose el flequillo hasta la coronilla antes de recordar que debía bajarlo al instante. Se encogió de hombros. Nadie podría verle ahí.

Los murmullos detrás de la puerta se convirtieron en un suave siseo. Abochornado por su actitud reprobable de cotilla, se decidió a dejar de espiar la conversación.

No había dado tres pasos todavía cuando, como si una deidad burlona se lo ordenara, el viento travieso se robó una única palabra de las tantas pronunciadas. No era mucho, pero para el muchacho las simples sílabas revelaban mucho más que un pergamino escrito.

_"Cumpleaños". _

.

.

.

.

**_._**

**_._**

**_Holaa! Aquí reportándome con el capítulo cuatro. Debo decir que disfruté mucho escribir este cap xD… Ufff, no sé si esto estuvo a la altura pero, en lo personal, a mí me encantó :3… Respondiendo a Stefany… Sí, este es mi primer fic, pero no la primera vez que escribo xD… Muchas gracias a xXKushinaXx y a mi querida Anny, quienes se han tomado la molestia siempre de dejarme un lindo review :3… Arigatou!_**

**_Bye, bye, que estén bien, y nos leemos pronto n.n_**

**_Mina-chan._**


	5. Inconvenientes

**_DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_AVISOS: _**

**_-Mundo Alterno. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Nada es bueno o malo, sino que el pensamiento es lo que hace las cosas buenas o malas"._

**_William Shakespeare_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_5.- Inconvenientes._

.

.

.

.

Al mediodía el sol resultaba fatigoso y abrasador; la piel blanca se quemaba bajo los intensos rayos, ardiendo y coloreándose sin que pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo. Apretando los labios, me contuve de lanzar una inapropiada maldición. El bochorno me agobiaba hasta los extremos y me incitaba a sudar. Nunca antes había sentido el cuerpo tan pegajoso.

—¿Qué tan lejos queda? —pregunté, desesperada por hallar siquiera una brizna de aire fresco.

—Es aquí a la vuelta —respondió Choza señalando la esquina siguiente.

El robusto pelirrojo avanzaba devorando dulces esferas insertadas en un palillo. Cuando por fin alcanzamos al anciano que servía el ramen en el salón del desayuno comunitario, Choza se había quedado de piedra al contemplar a la pequeña niña de castaño cabello que se acercaba al señor arrastrando tras ella un cochecito repleto de dulces. Ni corto ni perezoso, él se apresuró a comprarle. Obtuvo cinco palillos de golosina a cambio de diez simples ryos. Nunca había oído hablar de un dulce tan asequible como aquel.

—Esto es tan… cansado, 'ttebane —me quejé, deteniéndome un segundo bajo el sustento de un viejo árbol. La costumbre me obligaba a erguirme y a no dudar jamás de mis pasos, pero en ese momento el cansancio me aplastaba de tal forma que estaba a punto de liberarme y dejar que mi cuerpo se encorvase cual puente—. ¿No sería más fácil poner un cartel multicolor que anunciara: _"Estás cordialmente invitado a la súper divertida fiesta de cumpleaños de Minato Namikaze, esta noche, en la casa del viejo Jiraiya"_? Seguro es menos fastidioso que estar visitándolos a todos uno a uno.

Choza se rió con fuerza, envolviendo el palillo en papel y lanzándolo a un bote cercano.

—El resto está corriendo la voz —me dijo—. Nosotros vamos por las invitaciones personales.

—¡Agh! De igual forma se enterarán.

—No es lo mismo, existe mucha diferencia entre ir y...

—Bien, ya entendí, 'ttebane.

No estaba dispuesta a seguir batallando con el asunto. A cada segundo que transcurría me sentía más deshidratada, como si alguien me hubiese tomado y a la vez exprimiese cada centímetro cúbico de agua que poseía mi cuerpo. Lo único que deseaba hacer era volver a la casa del viejo Jiraiya y darme una ducha helada, pero dudaba que en aquella vivienda existiese al menos un baño cerrado, con lo pequeña que era...

—Si el resto está corriendo la voz —comencé, perturbada por mis propios pensamientos—, eso significa que mucha gente asistirá... ¿En dónde está pensando Jiraiya meter a tantas personas?

—No tengo idea —respondió el pelirrojo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Supongo que Shikaku lo solucionará. Será fácil, creo yo —sonrió—. El verdadero problema será el festejado.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Endureció el gesto y volvió a reírse, luciendo ligeramente incómodo. Era extraordinario e inusual el cómo ellos, aún conociéndome tan poco, estaban dispuestos a revelarme tantas cosas con arriesgada confianza. ¿Así trataban siempre a los extraños?

—A Minato no le gustan mucho las fiestas —me informó. Deslizó la mano por su gran barriga y suspiró—. Cuando cumplió dieciséis, a regañadientes aceptó una reunión de amigos en la casa de Fugaku; con eso te lo digo todo. Hace calor, lo sé, pero nadie puede publicar nada en la calle, y mucho menos pegar carteles. Los únicos anuncios que tienen permiso de ser publicados son los que vienen de más arriba…

—¿Hablas de las órdenes reales? —dije enarcando una ceja.

—Exacto.

En ese momento distinguí la zona central del poblado. Las calles que conducían a la manzana eran diversas y muy ramificadas, como el tejido de una araña. La cuadra tomaba dos divisiones; en la primera mitad, retando a la altura y la gravedad, una enorme construcción se alzaba y se extendía varios metros hacia arriba. Aquello era una antigüedad. Se decía incluso que se había erigido en tiempos del primer rey de Uzushiogakure y podía distinguirse claramente desde la ventana norte del castillo.

El resto, haciendo un insólito contraste, era ocupado sin orden alguno por el verdor que se me antojaba similar al de los campos que rodeaban la ciudad. Flores, arbustos e incluso maleza crecían sin distinción y se enredaban en las paredes y los pasillos de piedra caliza. Ni siquiera las contadas bancas se salvaban del descontrolado ataque. A pesar de todo, el lugar poseía una frescura que no se podía comparar. Quizá con algo de cuidado, poniéndole la debida atención, aquel pequeño parque podría llegar a deslumbrar...

Choza, sin tardanza, se adentró en los extraños confines, perdiéndose entre los pasillos. No tardé en seguirle, maravillada ante el diminuto mundo que se abría ante mí, tropezando de vez en cuando con la hiedra que se extendía y serpenteaba por mis pies.

Él se acercó a una gran pared repleta de anuncios, la única que permanecía limpia, tocando con los dedos un reluciente aviso impreso en papel sencillo. Me coloqué a su lado, echando un vistazo a todos los anuncios que estaban a mi altura. Choza no tenía ese problema; era tan alto que mi cabeza apenas alcanzaba la curva de su hombro.

Había descartado la posibilidad de que se tratara de cosas importantes cuando, parpadeando, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al distinguir un pequeño pergamino. Las letras bailaban sobre el papel, induciéndome al mareo instantáneo.

.

_ATENTO AVISO_

_Se le comunica a la ciudadanía en general de nuestro pueblo que la adorada princesa Kushina Uzumaki, hija única del Supremo Rey de estas tierras, ha desaparecido sospechosamente en la noche de ayer, veinticuatro de enero._

_Por órdenes de Su Alteza, cualquier ciudadano que haya visto o tenga noticias de la princesa deberá reportarlo de inmediato y sin tardanza._

_En caso de que alguien desobedezca esta orden, se deberá responder a una condena de muerte y decapitación inmediata._

_Atentamente:_

_El Honorable Líder del Ejército de Uzushiogakure._

_._

—¡Oye! ¡Kushimaru! ¿Qué te pasa?

Choza me sacudió con una mano, despertándome del letargo y haciendo que reaccionara. Me froté los párpados sin cesar y, careciendo de capacidad alguna para pensar, actué por simple instinto. Levanté la mano con rapidez, tomando el papel por uno de sus bordes, y tiré de él con fuerza, despegándolo del muro y deformándolo entre mis manos, transformando el anuncio en una pelota.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! —preguntó en voz baja mientras me observaba tirarlo velozmente a la basura. Sus ojos parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas—. ¡Está prohibido arrancar los anuncios! ¡Si alguien te ve van a castigarte!

—Si me ven —repetí, haciendo énfasis en la frase. Me coloqué detrás de él y apoyé las manos para empujarle y que comenzase a caminar de nuevo, pero mis esfuerzos se veían consumidos. Tratar de moverle era como intentar hacer retroceder el mismísimo muro de anuncios—. ¡Camina, 'ttebane! —musité logrando que avanzara por fin.

Le guié a paso veloz por la calle, mirando hacia todos los lados en busca de algún testigo ocular que pudiera delatar mi reciente "crimen". No podía creer que _eso_ fuese considerado siquiera un crimen. Realmente habían sido muy rápidos para comenzar a buscarme. Apreté los labios en una mueca mientras la imagen de mi padre cobraba vida frente a mis ojos, de pie al otro lado de la mesa de banquetes, copa en mano, mientras hacía el magistral anuncio y sonreía.

_"No vas a encontrarme... No voy a volver"._

Mantenía una idea nula de a dónde nos dirigíamos, pero ambos doblamos en la esquina y nos detuvimos frente a una pequeña y sencilla casa. Choza dio un paso al frente, estiró la mano y tocó dos veces con los nudillos. Durante un momento no hubo respuesta alguna. La puerta crujió, un sonido áspero y ligero, como de algo que se ha oxidado, y se abrió, dejando ver bajo el umbral a un niño de desordenados cabellos plateados.

El pequeño era toda una curiosidad. Probablemente no superaba los siete años, y lo único que podía distinguir de sus facciones eran los rasgados ojos oscuros; el resto, permanecía bien oculto bajo una máscara color plomo.

—¡Hola, Kakashi! —saludó Choza con una sonrisa, inclinándose para quedar a la altura del chiquillo.

—Hola —respondió el niño de forma muy seca. El tono y la manera en que habló se asemejaba bastante a la del otro amigo de Minato, el moreno amargado de pacotilla, pero decidí guardarme el juicio, apretando los labios.

—Quiero hablar con tu padre un momento. ¿Puedes llamarlo, por favor?

El pequeño Kakashi, mudo por razones que a mis ojos resultaban ligeramente comprensibles, ladeó la cabeza, examinándome con sus ojillos de ave rapaz.

—Claro —asintió sin levantar la vista de mí—. Esperen sólo un momento.

Kakashi cerró la puerta en las narices de Choza. El hombre retrocedió, enlazando los dedos detrás de su espalda. En el interior de la morada se escuchó un breve llamado y, más rápido de lo que había pensado, la puerta cedió de nuevo, dando paso a un hombre grande y alto con largo cabello plateado.

La sorpresa resultó imposible de contener; la similitud que guardaba con Jiraiya era impresionante, eso saltaba a la vista de inmediato, pero existía algo más que me perturbaba. Las arrugas bajo los ojos y en las mejillas parecían haber sido dibujadas con carboncillo y sin cuidado, pero la dureza del gesto en las comisuras de los labios...

Yo había visto antes a ese hombre.

—¡Choza! ¡Vaya milagro! —Él avanzó hacia adelante, estrechando la mano del pelirrojo con energía y resolución—. ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? —preguntó esbozando una gran sonrisa.

—Señor Sakumo —respondió Choza con una leve reverencia—. Lamento molestarlo. El señor Jiraiya me ha enviado y estoy comisionado para invitarle a una pequeña reunión para celebrar el cumpleaños de Minato esta noche.

Sakumo... ¡Sakumo Hatake! ¡Por supuesto que lo conocía! ¡Él era uno de los principales consejeros de mi padre! Provocando la formación de pliegues alrededor de sus ojos, Sakumo sonrió.

—Ah, sí, claro —respondió—. Por cierto, muy buena la carrera de hoy, ¿no crees?

—Como se espera siempre de él —coincidió Choza, asintiendo.

Sakumo inclinó la cabeza y, trasladando la vista del pelirrojo, se fijó por primera vez en mí.

—¿Y tú quién eres, chico? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Me puse nerviosa al instante y mis manos reaccionaron al sentimiento, empapándose de sudor. No podía con eso. Tratar con Sakumo no era lo mismo que tratar con Jiraiya. El primero sabía mi secreto; el hombre frente a mí, no. Bajé la cabeza haciendo una reverencia, ocultando las facciones bajo el pelo.

—Eh… este… mi nombre es Kushimaru, señor —musité con voz grave y temblorosa. Carraspeé.

—Es el nuevo ayudante de Jiraiya —añadió Choza a modo de explicación.

—Oh… entiendo.

El señor Hatake se cruzó de brazos, aguardando en un silencio desesperante y atroz. Tenía la impresión de que, aunque no me miraba directamente, aún así estaba observándome, evaluando qué era lo que tenía enfrente. De improviso, un gesto amable surcó su rostro y sonrió.

—Tu rostro me parecía muy familiar —admitió, riéndose. Mi cuerpo entero fue sacudido por una tensión bastante conocida—. ¿Has estado en el Valle de las verduras? —preguntó. Incapaz de emitir palabra, negué lentamente con la cabeza. Ni siquiera tomaba conciencia de la existencia de un lugar así—. Ah, es un lugar precioso, sin duda. La gente de ahí siempre me impresiona con su juventud. Tus rasgos se parecen mucho a los que he visto por ese rumbo.

—Siempre me lo han dicho —mentí sacudiéndome el pelo.

—Me lo imagino.

Un silencio fino e incómodo se instaló entre nosotros, aunque ninguno de los dos hombres parecía tan perturbado como yo. En las sombras que se escurrían a la espalda de Sakumo, la mirada del pequeño Hatake me llamó la atención. ¿Hace cuánto que permanecía allí? Me observaba casi sin parpadear. Desvié la vista, nerviosa.

—Señor Sakumo… —dijo Choza de pronto en voz más baja, casi en un susurro.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido ahora? —inquirió él, repentinamente serio. El cambio en sus facciones fue visible, acentuando las arrugas que recordaban a una vida larga y llena de experiencia.

—Hay un aviso que dice que los impuestos aumentarán otro cinco por ciento a partir de mañana —respondió mi nuevo amigo.

¿Impuestos? ¿Por qué subirían los impuestos? Sakumo cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza, y se masajeó las sienes con los dedos.

—No pueden hacer eso.

—Ya está publicado… Acabo de leerlo hace cinco minutos —reiteró él, muy seguro. El gordito parecía en sumo preocupado, como si algo le hubiese caído encima y le pesara en límites descomunales—. La gente ya no aceptará otra cosa como esa, y temo por lo que todo esto pueda desencadenar.

—Tendremos que aguantar —suspiró Sakumo. ¿Aguantar? Las palabras carecían de convicción por lo que, viendo la tensión que sometía a Choza, el señor Hatake lo intentó de nuevo—. Aún no estamos del todo listos para eso. Debemos evitar llegar a ese punto —colocó una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, sonriéndole con vigor—. Hablaré con Jiraiya esta noche, no te preocupes. Encontraremos la forma entre los dos, te lo aseguro.

—Claro —asintió el joven, aferrándose al frágil consuelo—. Gracias, señor.

—Fue un gusto verte, Choza —dijo Sakumo, despidiéndose de Choza con un amigable apretón de manos. Extendió su brazo hacia mí ahora, y ofreciendo la palma afirmó—: Kushimaru, un placer conocerte.

Se la estreché con fuerza, quizá más de la necesaria, en un intento de parecer segura. La sonrisa flotó terriblemente forzada y me encogí antes de responder.

—El placer es mío, señor —musité con gesto serio.

Sakumo dio un último asentimiento y se adentró en su casa, cerrando la puerta con llave. Observé mis pies sin atreverme a levantar la vista; Choza no esperó demasiado y emprendió tranquilamente el mismo camino por donde habíamos llegado.

Tenía la impresión de haber superado una prueba de fuego con el caballero Hatake, pero el caos de mi mente no me permitía enfocarme en más, desembocando siempre en la misma cuestión. La curiosidad me picaba demasiado, por lo que no intenté resistirme.

—¿De qué hablaban, 'ttebane? —pregunté con voz calmada y algo desinteresada.

Choza me miró directo a los ojos, evaluándome.

—No sé si debería decírtelo...

—¿Es algo secreto?

Choza parecía indeciso.

—En cierto modo, sí, lo es —me contestó, manteniendo el tono cortante.

Me mordí el labio, sintiendo la presión de insistirle y hacerle revelar todo lo que sabía, pero eso no sería justo para Choza. ¿Quién era yo para obligarle a hablar de lo que no quería? Sin embargo, la sección intuitiva de mi ser me escribía sobre fondo negro que aquello en cierta forma me involucraba.

—¿Prometes no decir nada? —preguntó de pronto, sin pestañear.

—Lo juro —respondí sin pensar, asintiendo varias veces.

—No puedo decir mucho, y no puedo dártelo a entender con facilidad porque tú no eres de aquí. Si lo fueras, ya lo sabrías —dijo. ¿Qué intentaba decir con eso? ¿Que yo no conocía nada?—. Se trata más que nada de hacer valer la voz —explicó mientras aminoraba la velocidad de sus pasos—. Manifestar nuestra inconformidad y la objeción a los cumplimientos de los deseos del rey...

—¿Cómo?

Choza tragó saliva.

—C-creo que ya dije demasiado... —se excusó y aceleró el paso—. N-no soy el indicado para dar tanta información —la voz le temblaba al hablar—. Si quieres saber más, pregúntale a Jiraiya. Lo siento.

Desconcertada por su actitud, bajé la cabeza y le seguí de cerca, mordiéndome los labios. No era adecuado presionarle, pero un pinchazo en el pecho me decía que lo que Choza había dicho era demasiado importante. Crispé los puños. Una vez terminada su oración, una cosa permaneció clara en mi memoria: debía hablar con Jiraiya... en situación de urgencia.

.

.

.

.

.

El cabello se adhería obstinado a la frente, menguando la vista de mis ojos, pero por ningún motivo debía detenerme.

Era consciente de cada uno de los tirones que me atenazaban los músculos de los brazos, la espalda y las piernas. Siempre me había jactado de mi singular resistencia, una virtud que no cualquier mujer de sangre real poseía, pero en ese momento caía en la cuenta de que en realidad no había probado nada. Enfadada, sostuve el balde repleto de comida putrefacta con las dos manos, balanceando el mango, y vertí el líquido sin cuidado alguno sobre el pesebre del cerdo. El animal no esperó una segunda invitación.

Si no me equivocaba, ésa era una de mis últimas tareas. Después de haber realizado la encomienda de Jiraiya, me vi obligada a ponerme a disposición de los hombres para guardar la apariencia. Pensaba que la casa del caballero era pequeña, pero estuve a punto de caer de espaldas al descubrir el extenso terreno que se abría hacia el este en la parte posterior de su morada. Y no le bastaba sólo con poseerlo. Animales de toda índole descansaban dentro de un gran establo, cada uno en su lugar. Contemplé mis uñas rebosantes de porquería; el estremecimiento de repulsión que me recorrió la columna fue tan salvaje que tuve que buscar algo a lo que aferrarme.

Busqué el balde y me dispuse a llenarle el bebedero al caballo blanco. El corcel permanecía junto al resto, con el mismo espacio y las mismas condiciones que sus compañeros, lo cual me llenó de incomprensible extrañeza. Era un caballo de carreras... Entonces, ¿por qué no le daban la importancia de un caballo de carreras?

Entré en el reducido lugar y estiré los dedos en punta en un intento de no pisar las heces. Alguien más las limpiaría, que ni esperaran que lo hiciera yo; el tiempo invertido en el saneamiento del resto de los potros habían sensibilizado mi nariz, un hecho que lamentaba con creces. Apresuré a mis manos e hice caer agua limpia en la fuente de fluido del inquilino, arrojando el recipiente ahora vacío hacia un lado, secándome el sudor de la frente con la manga.

La tarde nos había alcanzado demasiado pronto, y el cielo perdía el color conforme los suspiros se agotaban. Levanté la vista, decidida a marcharme de una buena vez para tomar un baño. Entonces le miré...

El caballo blanco batía las pestañas, exhalando ligero vapor por la nariz. Los grandes ojos eran oscuros pero mantenían cierta luminosidad que le ayudaba a revelar el suave matiz dorado que se escondía en el fondo de sus pupilas. No apartaba la mirada de mí. Me acerqué e hice un movimiento de prueba, sacudiendo la mano en un intento de asustarle, pero éste no se inmutó.

El corazón comenzó a lastimarme el pecho. Aquel no lucía como un caballo común y corriente. Dejó caer los párpados a medio ojo, como si los entornara. No era una mirada sin sentido. Parecía escudriñarme, verificarme e indagar en mi interior; parecía ver mi alma. Algo me decía que ese animal era mucho más inteligente de lo que cualquiera creería.

Negando con la cabeza, me alejé; seguramente el calor me jugaba malas pasadas. El corcel no me miró de nuevo y se dispuso a tomar agua, por lo que requerí dejar de molestarle. No podía olerme, pero no hacía falta para determinar que estaba más sucia de lo que había estado antes en toda mi vida. Sintiendo el peso del agotamiento sobre la espalda, arrastré los pies hasta el umbral.

Cuando atravesé la puerta, dispuesta a entrar de nuevo a la casa, me detuve al encontrarme con Shikaku, Jiraiya y Choza, los tres de pie y reunidos frente a una puerta cerrada. El de pelo blanco... ¿cuándo había regresado?

—¿Minato? ¿No piensas salir? —La mano de Jiraiya hizo sonar la madera repetidas veces.

—No.

Un murmullo ahogado proveniente del interior fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué diablos...?

—Vamos, amigo —intervino Shikaku, conciliador—. Es tu cumpleaños. Y además, ganaste. Teníamos que festejarlo.

—Les dije que no quería nada —contestó Minato muy cortante.

—Estás comportándote como un niño malcriado, ¿sabes? —añadió Jiraiya, haciendo suave énfasis en la palabra _malcriado_—. La verdad es que todos aquí te creíamos más maduro.

—No me importa —dijo Minato. Con el tono empleado, casi podía imaginármelo de pie y cruzado de brazos, contrayendo los labios en un gesto de obstinación—. No me importa lo que digan. No pienso salir.

La mirada de Jiraiya era tan intensa que temí por la integridad de la madera, esperando que de un momento a otro se prendiera en llamas. Sus dientes rechinaron debido a la fuerza que invertía en mantener la mandíbula firmemente apretada. Estaba furioso.

—¡Odio cuando te pones en ese plan! —le reclamó gritándole a la puerta—. ¡Eres más terco que una mula!

—Sí, lo soy.

El rostro del viejo sufrió una metamorfosis, evolucionando del tono rojo al morado. Movió las manos frente a sí, iracundo, y lanzó un grito ahogado, poniendo una cara desesperada que me hizo soltar una carcajada.

—¿Qué ocurre, 'ttebane? —pregunté acercándome. Jiraiya seguía sin poder hablar por la furia y Choza se rascaba la cabeza, pensativo.

—No quiere salir a su fiesta de cumpleaños —me respondió Shikaku apoyando el brazo sobre la pared—. Llevo más de una hora intentando convencerlo pero no he conseguido ningún avance.

—Minato —habló Choza con tranquilidad—, nuestros amigos están llegando allá afuera. No les harás la grosería de dejarlos esperando sin aparecerte, ¿verdad? —el pelirrojo se separó de la puerta y giró el rostro, guiñando el ojo con complicidad.

El joven dentro del cuarto se sumió en un silencio tan fino que no parecía existir nadie detrás de la madera. No emitió palabra alguna. El domo de la puerta se agitó ligeramente y ésta se abrió sólo un poco. Minato asomó la cabeza en el pequeño espacio.

—No… por supuesto que no soy grosero —murmuró mirando a Choza. Un leve destello de tortura y culpa refulgió en sus ojos azules, pero fue sustituido rápidamente por una calma y dulzura que, a esas alturas, ya relacionaba tan bien con su carácter.

—Entonces, sal de ahí —indicó Choza, animándole.

El rubio bajó los ojos, meditando. Sus pestañas eran tan largas que llegaban a rozar la curvatura del pómulo, y tan claras que sólo la oscuridad creciente me permitía verlas. Se mordió el labio de manera inconsciente y se enderezó, sosteniendo la puerta con los dedos.

—Sal de ahí.

—Nunca —y volvió a cerrar con un sonoro portazo, echando el seguro y bloqueando la entrada.

Jiraiya explotó y gritó de exasperación; Shikaku, temiéndose previamente la acción de su amigo, simplemente suspiró. Parpadeé durante unos segundos, incrédula y sorprendida. ¡¿Qué era eso?! Había conocido antes a personas obstinadas pero nunca presenciado una escena como aquella.

—¡Ya estuvo bueno, 'ttebane! —declaré, ahora molesta. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan terco?—. ¡Voy a sacarlo de ahí ahora mismo!

Empujando a los jóvenes lo suficiente para librar el paso, retrocedí hasta sentir la pared contra la espalda. Me dolían hasta las uñas de los dedos de los pies, pero confiaba en que podría lograr lo que me proponía, aunque probablemente perdiera el hombro en el intento. El viejo no retrocedió, desconfiando de mi actitud.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó.

—Lo siento… —respondí mirándole directamente. Adopté una posición de costado y me preparé mentalmente para el golpe—… pero temo que me quedaré debiéndote una puerta…

.

.

.

.

_~oOoOoOoOo~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

No podía creer que en realidad lo habían hecho.

Cuando lo escuché de labios de Shikaku, incapaz de atribuirle cualquier cosa a mi amigo, me negué rotundamente a suponerlo. Con anterioridad se los había dicho, dejándolo muy en claro: no quería absolutamente nada en mi décimo octavo cumpleaños.

No disfrutaba en absoluto cuando las personas gastaban demasiado en mí, no cuando bien el dinero podría utilizarse sabiamente en alguna otra cosa más útil. No era que no agradeciera su preocupación y estima, y de vez en cuando aceptaba que celebraran conmigo, pero en esta ocasión...

Suspiré, levantando el rostro y cerrando los ojos, tratando de reprimir la sensación de conflicto que me carcomía el interior del pecho. Podía aceptar que me celebraran en cualquier otro momento, en cualquier otra fecha, pero no este año, no en _este_ cumpleaños. Sabía que esto estaba fuera de mi control, y del de mi padre también, pero ya lo había aceptado. No existía otra opción.

Me crucé de brazos y fijé la vista, determinado, en la puerta de mi habitación. No pensaba salir del cuarto hasta que se atisbara la madrugada o, como mínimo, hasta que todos los invitados hubiesen abandonado la casa. Choza me había dado certero en mi punto débil; lamentaba profundamente hacerle eso a la gente, pero nada ni nadie podría sacarme nunca.

—¡Ya estuvo bueno, 'ttebane! —gritó una voz de niño—. ¡Voy a sacarlo de ahí ahora mismo!

Era Kushimaru. El pelirrojo y problemático chico indigente.

Lo cierto era que, desde el primer momento en que lo vi, me pareció muy extraño. El chico lucía bastante debilucho, poseía una voz demasiado chillona y tenía tan poca estatura que parecía un enano, pero algo que me decía que esas características eran capaces de remover las fibras sensibles de las personas; no estaba seguro pero, probablemente, era eso lo que había impulsado a mi padre a ofrecerle su ayuda sin dudarlo. Sin embargo, la debilidad era solo aparente. Me toqué la barbilla, palpando con los dedos, e hice una ligera mueca de dolor. Ese golpe sí que había dolido.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó mi padre.

Por una extraña razón, sonreí. Resultaba imposible decir que el chico no me caía en gracia. Quizá era ese extraño cabello suyo, no lo sabía. No había forma de que lograse sacarme de la habitación. Di media vuelta, exhalando el aire con lentitud, y me senté en el borde de la cama.

—Lo siento… —respondió él. Su voz sonaba alejada, distante—… pero temo que me quedaré debiéndote una puerta…

Esperé unos cuantos segundos… antes de que se escuchara el primer golpe.

Como una exhalación, distinguí en el pasillo un ligero movimiento de piernas. Algo se estrelló contra la madera, y ésta sobresalió un poco; alguien afuera lanzó un gemido de dolor. Me puse de pie al instante. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El sonido volvió a escucharse. ¿Acaso planeaba echar abajo la puerta? Kushimaru volvió a estrellarse contra la madera y una grieta surcó la pintura blanca. ¿Quién era ese niño? ¿Cómo podía resistir así?

No tuve tiempo de detenerme a pensar en ello cuando, después un último golpe sordo, la puerta se abrió por el centro con un crujido. Una sandalia sobresalió en el agujero, siendo sustituida por un par de manos que trocearon la madera como si fuera pan. El rostro de Kushimaru se vio primero. Hizo un agujero más grande; pequeños hilos de sangre quedaban prendados a la madera. Retrocedí y tropecé sin poder evitarlo. Se escabulló por el destrozo y cayó en el suelo, e incorporándose, sin vacilar, se inclinó sobre mí y me tomó de la camisa, levantándome con un impulso salvaje.

—¡¿Todavía no piensas salir?! —me gritó con los ojos brillantes de furia. Su cabeza apenas llegaba a la altura de mi hombro, pero aquel muchacho había podido sostenerme de modo que parecíamos iguales. Las muñecas ensangrentadas de Fugaku esa mañana volaron a mi mente, recreando el escenario en donde el pelirrojo le había arrancado fácilmente la piel. Temblé—. Vas a salir… —me ordenó, amenazante—… y vas a portarte bien… ¿¡Lo has entendido?!

Asentí repetidas veces, en shock. Entornando los ojos, Kushimaru me soltó y me desplomé sobre la cama de golpe, producto de la fuerza de su empujón. Shikaku, Choza y mi padre asomaron sus cabezas en el umbral, contemplando la destrucción que había hecho el chico. Un golpeteo de nudillos llamó en la entrada principal.

—I-iré a… abrir la puerta —tartamudeó Shikaku mientras salía corriendo sin dejar de mirar.

—Te acompaño —dijo Choza, persiguiéndolo.

Kushimaru observó fijamente antes de limpiarse los dedos con la ropa y hacer una mueca. Parecía más calmado ahora. Rascándose la cabeza, dio media vuelta y tomó el camino hacia el exterior, atravesando el agujero y dejando a mi padre aturdido al pasar. El estupor todavía no había sido digerido, por lo que permanecí sin poder levantarme. Mi corazón se esforzaba por normalizar sus movimientos, regulando el repentino subidón de adrenalina. Nunca me había paralizado así en mi vida, o tal vez sí...

Me mordí el labio. Ese chico tenía algo muy extraño.

.

.

.

.

_~oOoOoOoOo~_

.

.

.

.

La luna los observaba, inquieta, virtiendo a chorros su brillante luz plateada. Un leve siseo se escuchó entre la espesura. El hombre levantó la cabeza y bufó.

—Llegas tarde —dijo con voz grave.

—Tenía que encontrar la forma —respondió el recién llegado. Bajó de la montura de su caballo y su capa ondeó con la suave brisa. Se acercó con paso firme, llegando a la orilla del camino. Frente a ellos, en un punto muy abajo, se encontraba el pueblo, resplandeciendo con sus luces en medio de la oscuridad.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te he dicho? —preguntó.

Los cabellos oscuros del hombre con la capa se agitaron.

—Por supuesto. ¿Acaso tenía otra opción? —negó con la cabeza—. Tu insistencia me fastidia.

El otro hombre sonrió de medio lado.

—Si no te necesitara, prescindiría de ti ahora mismo —apartó su abrigo, revelando el mango dorado de su espada—. ¿Entonces...?

—Cuenta conmigo —contestó en un suspiro.

—Buena decisión.

Los dos sujetos volvieron su vista hacia la ciudad. Incluso a esa distancia, era notoria la celebración que ocurría en el amplio campo del este.

—Hay fiesta en casa en tu amigo —dijo el primero—. ¿No piensas ir?

El encapuchado sonrió.

—_Amigo_ es una palabra muy extraña —dijo sin más—. No —respondió, bajando la cabeza. La sonrisa se ensanchó levemente—. Si voy a causarles la ruina, no me apetece verles la cara.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¡Hola! Aquí estoy con el quinto capítulo n.n Gracias a todos los que me comentan y siguen esta historia n.n… Mil gracias! Déjenme sus comentarios y críticas acerca de la historia. OwO. ¿Qué creen que pasará? Y sí, Kushina sí es fuerte -w-9, y Minato, citando textual a Jiraiya, es "alguien bastante terco" xD. _**

**_Mina-chan._**

**_N/A: a los chicos del reto, si quieren seguir con la historia les pido que no le den clic al capítulo seis, pues no está editado xD. Denme un tiempito y lo haré :3. Eso es todo._**


	6. El niño de cabellos dorados

**_ATENCIÓN: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al genio de Masashi Kishimoto :3_**

**_ADVERTENCIA: Mundo alterno._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_El niño de cabellos dorados._

.

.

Apenas son las once de la noche y, extraordinariamente, todos los jóvenes invitados a la fiesta de Minato ya se han retirado, lo cual me parece bastante extraño. En las fiestas y banquetes realizados en el palacio nadie dormía, y mucho menos yo. Siempre bajaba al jardín de mi madre, acompañada de mi fiel primo Nagato, y me sentaba entre las rosas, a la espera del amanecer.

_"Nagato, querido primo"_, pienso con nostalgia,_ "¿Qué estarás haciendo en este mismo instante?... ¿Estarás siquiera preocupado por mí?_

Durante todo el festejo me he mantenido al margen, temerosa de que algún aldeano lograra reconocerme y se desatara un caos. Ha habido comida, música alegre, baile y alcohol, mucho alcohol.

Los únicos que han quedado en la pequeña estancia son los inseparables Shikaku y Choza. Han bebido un poco de más, pero aún parecen estar en sus cabales, aunque de vez en cuando se ríen sin razón y murmuran cosas sin sentido.

Jiraiya ha desaparecido desde hace un rato, justo después de despedir a Tsunade junto con dos de sus trabajadores. La pobre estaba tan perdida que ni siquiera sabía hacia donde quedaba su casa. El viejo también ha tomado varias copas de sake, pero aún hablaba con coherencia cuando se despidió, por lo que supongo que ha de poseer una alta tolerancia al alcohol.

Necesito encontrarlo y hablar con él, por lo que cruzo el pasillo y salgo al patio trasero.

Minato está en el establo de caballos, paseándose entre los corceles y asegurándose de que todos se encuentren bien y tengan lo que necesitan. Es el único, además de mí, que no ha tomado en toda la noche. Se ha comportado decentemente con sus invitados; tengo que reconocer que sabe lo que le conviene. Me acerco con cuidado y sin hacer ruido. Minato llega hasta Haku y se arrodilla frente a él, deslizando su mano por toda la pata derecha del animal.

—Vamos… —susurra él haciendo soniditos suaves con la lengua—… Vamos, Haku. Déjame ver.

El caballo relincha y saca aire por los orificios nasales, pero al final levanta la pata. Minato palpa con cuidado la articulación y la masajea delicadamente.

—¿Qué le pasó, 'tebanne? —pregunto con curiosidad.

Minato alza la cabeza, sorprendido de verme allí.

—Se lastimó hoy al acelerar en la carrera —me explica.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué, 'tebanne? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Haku es como yo… —casi sonríe—… No le gusta armar un escándalo… Cuando me subo a él… puedo sentir lo que él siente. Es como si de alguna manera estuviéramos conectados —Haku relincha y Minato se ríe—. Dice que no te preocupes por él, que no es nada y que va a estar bien.

—¿Tú lo entiendes? —_¿acaso Minato habla con los animales?_

—Casi —responde levantándose con lentitud—. Ya te lo dije. Estamos conectados, y nos conocemos a la perfección —Minato retrocede unos pasos para salir.

Durante un instante, su largo fleco rubio se desliza hacia adelante, descubriendo su frente, y es entonces cuando veo por primera vez una gruesa cicatriz grabada en la parte superior izquierda de su cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasó, 'tebanne? —pregunto con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿En dónde? ¿De qué hablas?

—Ahí —me acerco y alzo la mano con intención de tocar el lugar.

Minato se aleja de mí con su expresión ligeramente alterada.

—Eh… yo… me lastimé cuando era niño —responde acomodándose el pelo nuevamente.

—¿Con los caballos? —intento averiguar.

—N-no… —me dice medio nervioso—… ¿A qué has venido exactamente?

Parpadeo. Por un segundo pienso que se refiere a mi llegada a su casa, pero luego me doy cuenta que se refiere a ese momento.

—Estaba buscando a Jiraiya —explico.

—Está allá arriba, en el tejado —me señala la casa con la mano.

Volteo y puedo ver un bulto recostado en la parte superior de la casa, mirando el cielo de manera despreocupada.

—Bien, gracias —le digo sin volverme mientras registro mi alrededor en busca de alguna forma de subir. Mis ojos dan con la escalera y me dirijo hacia ella con rapidez.

Nunca le he tenido miedo a las alturas, y la escalera parece bastante estable, por lo que sólo me toma segundos alcanzar a Jiraiya en la cima. Ahora se encuentra sentado y con las piernas cruzadas, mirando fijamente el establo a nuestros pies.

—¿Estás sobrio? —pregunto sentándome a su lado— Necesito hablar contigo.

—Claro —responde sin voltearme a ver.

No sé cómo abrir la plática, por lo que le pregunto lo primero que se me ocurre.

—¿Cómo lo hice?

Jiraiya gira lentamente el rostro, alzando una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A… mi primer día como hombre.

Él frunce los labios.

—Bueno… yo diría que bien —contesta—. Tu actitud explosiva ayudó un poco —sonríe—. Sólo dos cosas: Uno, modera tu voz. Todavía suenas un poco a chica. Procura que el sonido salga más grave. Y, segundo, eso… —señala mi pecho con el dedo—. Deberás encontrar una mejor estrategia para esconderlos. Realmente fue una suerte que no se dieran cuenta esta mañana, pero también acuérdate de que estabas con jóvenes distraídos y torpes. No será tan fácil engañar a alguien grande, tal y como lo hiciste con Sakumo… Choza me dijo que te llevó con él.

—Sí, y hablando de eso —comento aprovechando la oportunidad—, me debes una explicación.

Jiraiya suspira.

—Sé que piensas que lo estoy traicionando…

—Sí, eso pienso, 'tebanne.

—… Pero no es así —me dice—. Tu padre dejó de ser aquel hombre que yo espetaba cuando se convirtió en un tirano —se defiende—. Tú viviste en el castillo toda tu vida, por lo que nunca te diste cuenta de nada… Él explota a los aldeanos, e impone leyes absurdas que los perjudican… En una ocasión mandó a quemar los campos de trigo de un hombre sólo porque no pagó sus impuestos a tiempo. El pobre quedó arruinado, a pesar de lo mucho que lo ayudamos, por lo que tuvo que irse del pueblo junto con su familia… La gente sufre, y trata de salir adelante aún con eso, pero llegará un momento en el que todo ya no será suficiente… y no estoy dispuesto a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo cómo mi gente es lastimada —sus palabras están tan cargadas de sinceridad que no puedo rebatirlas—. Tu padre se perdió en el momento en que tu madre murió, Kushina. No te pediré que actúes y nos acompañes en la conspiración, pero lo único que sí te suplico es que comprendas. La causa es justa y el fin es noble, y eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

Me miro las manos, confundida y con la cabeza llena de ideas contradictorias. ¿Papá ha hecho todo eso? Suspiro. No quiero abrumarme innecesariamente, y menos en estos momentos.

—¿Por qué los chicos… tratan a Sakumo con mayor respeto que a ti? —pregunto.

—Porque yo lo quiero así —me contesta con una sonrisa—. Ellos ven a Sakumo como alguien grande e inalcanzable. Hay confianza, no puedo decir que no, pero… no es lo mismo —me mira con los ojos brillantes de emoción—. Yo no quería eso. Yo deseaba que me trataran como a un igual… como a un amigo más de ellos. Un amigo con el que siempre pudieran contar. Y eso es lo que soy.

Me quedo muda, y ya no me cabe duda alguna. Jiraiya es un gran hombre. Sin querer, mi vista cae sobre Minato, quien todavía está con los caballos.

—No sabía que tenías un hijo… —comento—… Se parece bastante a ti, 'tebanne… aunque su actitud es diferente… ¿Quién fue la desafortunada? —pregunto en plan de broma para aligerar el ambiente.

Jiraiya se ríe.

—Sí, es un gran chico… —responde mirándolo—… No hubo tal desafortunada… Minato no es mi hijo biológico.

Su confesión me sorprende mucho, demasiado.

—¿Q-qué estás diciendo, 'tebanne? —pregunto atónita— ¿C-cómo que Minato no es tu hijo? ¿Él lo sabe?

—Sí, y lo cierto es que no le importa mucho.

No puedo creerlo. Minato no es su hijo. Ya decía yo que era bastante extraño que Jiraiya tuviera una novia secreta.

—¿Cómo lo conociste entonces? ¿O en dónde lo encontraste?

—Es una larga historia —musita.

Me acomodo mejor, abrazando mis piernas y apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas.

—Tengo tiempo, 'tebanne —susurro con expectación.

—Bueno… Todo se remonta a la época en la que aún era caballero de tu padre… —comienza, y yo pongo mucha atención, sumergiéndome en su relato.

"Las relaciones y los conflictos con el reino de Konoha eran peores que los de ahora, por lo que tu padre nos envió en plan de espías a Tsunade, a Orochimaru y a mí. Monitoreamos sus fronteras y los vigilamos durante más de dos semanas, recolectando toda la información que pudiera sernos útil.

La orden era permanecer en territorio enemigo durante tres semanas, pero Tsunade estaba cansada y Orochimaru más que fastidiado, por lo que decidimos emprender la retirada en el día diecisiete. Abandonamos la cueva en la que nos escondíamos y cruzamos el bosque sin ser detectados. Entonces, mientras caminábamos, algo sucedió…

—¡Ay!... —Tsunade gritó, alertándonos. Algo había chocado contra ella, por lo que Orochimaru y yo nos pusimos en guardia de inmediato—… ¡Maldito insecto! ¡Te voy a…! —ella desenvainó su espada, dispuesta a dar el golpe.

"Fue entonces cuando lo vi.

—¡Tsunade! ¡Espera! —avancé y logré detenerla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ella me miró con furia, hasta que se fijó también.

"Ahí, asustado y temblando a sus pies, yacía un pequeño niño rubio, sudado de los pies a la cabeza y con sangre brotando de su cabeza. Yo me arrodillé junto a él mientras Tsunade devolvía su espada a su lugar.

El niño retrocedió como pudo, alejándose de mí.

—No temas —le dije extendiendo una mano—. No temas, pequeño.

—¿De dónde habrá salido? —preguntó Tsunade a mi lado—… E-está sangrando, Jiraiya —me dijo, ahora preocupada—. Hay que curarle las heridas o van a infectarse.

Ella se acercó al chico, pero este sólo retrocedió aún más.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? —preguntó Orochimaru entonces— Seguramente ha de ser un mocoso de Konoha. Acabemos con su sufrimiento y ya —dijo llevando la mano a su arma.

—¿Estás demente? —le reprochó Tsunade— Sólo es un niño. No tiene culpa de nada.

Me acerqué a él, acorralándolo entre las rocas, y ya no pudo alejarse más.

—Tranquilo —le dije con una sonrisa para infundirle confianza. Sus profundos ojos azules me miraban con terror—. No te haremos daño… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Él no respondió, lo cual sólo me preocupó aún más.

—Necesitamos curarte —insistí.

El niño mordió sus labios con fuerza. Le extendí mi mano, y él la miró. Despacio, muy despacio, extendió la suya también y tomó la mía.

—Ven —le dije—. Todo estará bien ahora.

"Tardó un poco más en confiar en Tsunade, pero al final dejó que tratara sus heridas.

—¿De dónde eres? —le pregunté.

Él sólo me miró mientras hacía una mueca de dolor debido a la sutura. Tenía un gran golpe en la cabeza, y se le había abierto…

.

En ese momento reacciono, y varias imágenes llegan a mi mente. ¡La cicatriz de su frente!

—No había dicho nada hasta ese momento —continúa Jiraiya—, y estaba comenzando a pensar que el golpe tenía algo que ver en eso.

" —¿No lo recuerdas? —le pregunté, a lo que él negó con la cabeza— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Él parpadeó y abrió la boca.

—Mi… Mi… Minato —me dijo por fin.

Tsunade y yo discutimos con Orochimaru sobre qué haríamos con él. Yo quería traerlo al pueblo, pero Orochimaru no estaba de acuerdo.

—Al final gané yo —me dice con una gran sonrisa—, y traje a Minato conmigo, y lo adopté como mi hijo. Nadie murmuró algo en mi contra y, después de eso, me retiré. Compré ganado, tierras, y un año después de haberlo conocido le regalé un caballo. Ése fue su primer caballo. Era de un extraño color rojizo… Quizá por eso le agradas —se burla señalando mi pelo—. Su nombre era Ai, y Minato lo entrenó y cuidó como ninguno… Al año siguiente, cuando ya fue capaz de montar como los campeones, inauguré la carrera en su honor, justo el día de su cumpleaños —me sonríe.

—¿Qué pasó con Ai?

Jiraiya suspira.

—Dos años después hubo una especie de padecimiento que atacó a varios caballos en todo el pueblo —me explica con tristeza—. Llamamos al especialista en ello y nos dijo que Ai había contraído laminitis, una inflamación de la pata en la que el hueso rota hacia el casco y produce dolor. No existe cura alguna, y tarde o temprano Ai terminaría inútil y sin la capacidad de caminar… Tuvimos que sacrificarlo… —traga saliva con fuerza y se masajea las sienes—… Cuando Ai murió… Minato lloró por días. Se negó a salir de su habitación por más de dos semanas y no aceptaba alimento alguno. Al final tuve que llamar a un cerrajero para que lograra quitar a puerta, y ambos tuvimos una larga plática… Su duelo duró mucho… hasta que llegó el día en que compré a Haku. El hombre que me lo vendió decía que era un inútil y que nadie había logrado domarlo. Nunca fue mi intención convertir a Haku en el remplazo de Ai, pero al final… creo que todo salió muy bien —Jiraiya se pone de pie y me hace una seña—. Ahora, vete a dormir. Mañana tendrás más tareas que hoy.

Doy un respingo y me paro con desgana.

—No sabía lo difícil que es ser campesino —me quejo. Entonces me acuerdo de algo—. Hoy había en el muro de los anuncios uno relacionado con mi desaparición —le digo—. Condenan a muerte a cualquier aldeano que tenga información y no la reporte.

Jiraiya se rasca la barbilla.

—No es que me intimide mucho, pero habrá que tener cuidado con eso —murmura—. Sólo por precaución.

—¿No te intimida? —pregunto, estupefacta— Podrían cortarte la cabeza sólo por esconderme.

—El anuncio decía _aldeano_, ¿o no?—me dice sonriendo con picardía—. Si no mal recuerdo, yo no soy un simple aldeano. Yo soy Jiraiya, el legendario rompecorazones… Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

Sonrío.

—Sí, ya lo creo.

Desciendo de nuevo a la tierra y me dirijo a la habitación de Jiraiya. _Mi_ habitación. Atravieso el pasillo y me detengo en el cuarto sin puerta de Minato. Asomo la cabeza con cuidado. Él está ahí dentro, sin camisa y de espaldas a mí. No es demasiado musculoso, pero admito que su figura es escultural. Flexiona los brazos al ponerse la playera, y todos los músculos de su espalda blanca se estiran y encogen. Trago saliva; de repente se me ha secado la boca.

Minato voltea de pronto, como si hubiera sentido mi presencia, y yo me escondo y corro lo más silenciosamente que puedo a mi habitación. Cierro la puerta con seguro y me derrumbo sobre la cama, tratando de clamar los acelerados latidos de mi corazón. ¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Por qué ese hombre me hace reaccionar así? No lo entiendo. Esta situación debe estar volviéndome loca, es lo más seguro.

Pronto el cansancio domina mi cuerpo y me quedo profundamente dormida, mientras en mi sueño se aparece envuelto en un aura blanca una figura solitaria, un pequeño niño de cabello rubio que me sonríe con ternura.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Holaa! Gomen por no aparecerme u.u... deberes de la escuela, ya saben n.n... La verdad es que este capi ya lo tenía pensado desde hace un tiempito, por lo que no me rompí la cabeza escribiéndolo. Mi conocimiento sobre la laminitis se lo debo a Sara Gruen y a su fantástica novela "Agua para elefantes" n.n... Ojalá les haya gustado, y espero que me dejen sus reviews con sus impresiones :3... Son muy importantes para mí porque me hacen sentir bien, ya que a la gente parece gustarlelo que hago, y me dan impulso para esribir más nwn..._**

**_Bye, bye, y nos leemos pronto ,3_**

**_Mina-Hai_**


End file.
